ZADR? Or DAZR?
by doomofraven
Summary: Hi Skool is hell, but not everyone sees it that way. Can two long time enemies become the closest of comapnions? Only one way to find out. -ZADR-
1. Chapter 1

**ZADR? Or DAZR?  
**By Raven  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** romance and a wee bit of violence  
**Pairing:** ZADR  
**Disclaimer:** Invader Zim is owned by Jhonen Vasquez, but this lovely ZADR belongs to me  
**Summary:** Hi Skool is hell, but not everyone sees it that way. Can two long time enemies become the closest of comapnions? Only one way to find out. -ZADR-

CHAPTER 1

It was a quiet day. The biology class was working on a project on the parts of flowers. They were working quietly; the teacher was sitting at his desk, grading papers; his assistant was roaming between the tables, looking over their work. His long scythe-like devil lock bounced as he moved around. It was kind of entrancing. At least one boy in particular was enthralled by his hair.

This boy was sitting in the back, quieter than the rest who were talking in low voices. He was staring with grey eyes at him, tapping his pencil as he looked on.

The assistant turned around and glared at the one staring at him. He made his way toward the other, pausing at each desk and glancing over each person's work before moving onward.

The other noticed and started to draw a flower on the sheet of paper in front of him. He made himself look busy, sticking his tongue out the side of his mouth to look like he was concentrating.

The assistant was now standing at his desk, looking over his shoulder. "You suck at drawing flowers, Zim," he commented.

The green-skinned boy humphed at that. "If you're so high-and-mighty, why don't you do it?" Zim grumbled, dropping his pencil and leaning back.

The other reached across him, brushing lightly against his shoulder. He commenced drawing a simple flower. The close proximity didn't seem to bother the TA ask much as it did the student.

Zim had a light blush on his face which darkened the skin over his cheek bones a few shades. He didn't like the way his spooch was feeling.

Finally the other was finished and leaned back. "See, not so hard." He smiled at him and moved away to where a purple-haired girl was flailing her arms in the air trying to get his attention.

Zim stared after him. The blush had not gone away yet and he still felt that feeling in his spooch. He scowled. How dare he do that to him? He picked up his pencil and looked back at the flower the other had drawn. He hadn't looked at it until that point and now he noticed how pretty it was. He had drawn a delicate lily for him showing each and every part of the flower down to the minutest detail. He looked at it for a long time, appreciating its beauty – something he did not regularly do. The TA hadn't drawn for any one else, so he felt rather special. Pulling his text book forward, he sought out the labeled diagram. He started to label his flower, but he couldn't bring himself to mar its beauty. He took out another sheet of paper and drew the diagram, refraining from looking at the other drawing until the bell rang when he packed up. He slung his bag over his shoulder and left the room. He saw the Assistant in front of him, scythe-lock bobbing in front of him. Zim tried to catch up, longing, for some reason, to be by his side. That feeling in his spooch wasn't going away and it wasn't making him feel any more comfortable.

Suddenly he was out in front of the other and he hadn't realized it until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked and found the other there. "Dib…" he mumbled. His face hardened. "What do you want?" His voice had gone sharp suddenly.

The other's eye twitched and his smile became sarcastic. "I was just wondering how your project was going."

"Perfectly well," Zim responded, brushing Dib's hand off of his shoulder. "I've had everything under perfect control."

"Except you can't draw," Dib chuckled.

"You didn't do much better." The saying was like a hard uppercut to the jaw. And Zim had meant it to be so mean.

Dib looked a little hurt. He humphed and didn't say anything. He turned at the next corner in the hall, leaving Zim alone in the crowd. But Zim continued on without another thought, although his spooch had worsened. It was really annoying him now. He sat down in his next class, English.

The teacher was standing at his lectern, his old face sagging as he sighed. The bell rang again and he started class. Dib wasn't there. The hour and a half passed, the old teacher droning on about Macbeth.

Zim wasn't interested. This was a subject Dib would like. He had a thing for the natural sciences and arts where Zim preferred the physical sciences and mathematics. Dib had talked about this Shakespeare guy before and started quoting a sonnet at him. Zim shuddered, remembering it. It had been just ever-so-creepy.

Finally the bell rang and Zim got up, stretching. What a long day! It had taken a lot out of him, but he had one class left after lunch. He headed down to the cafeteria and stood in line with the rest of the hi skoolers, waiting his turn to get the slop they called 'lunch'. At least it was free.

Zim had been running low on money for a while now. The funds he had been sucking out of the banks via a cleverly placed virus were dwindling, like the people that possessed the accounts were either dead, unemployed, or attempting to put themselves in financial ruin.

He figured he needed a job, but where to work? All the jobs usually given to teens were tedious and utterly pointless. He wanted to do something fun.

He let out a sigh as he sat down. Looking around as he poked at his food, he still saw no Dib. Maybe the human had gone home ill. The thought of the boy being sick made his spooch cramp. He grabbed his side until the discomfort passed. He swore under his breath and attempted to eat his mystery-gruel, but that didn't make him feel better at all.

Throwing down his spork, he pushed his tray away, grumbling about how it wasn't fair. What it was that wasn't fair, he wasn't sure, but that was okay with him; all that mattered was that there was something that wasn't fair in the world. He leaned heavily on the table, starting to get nauseated by the sight of all those teenagers eating that slop.

He got up and wandered to the nurse's office. Maybe she would recommend that he go home or something. Yeah, that sounded good.

The nurse wasn't there and Zim banged an angry fist on the door. "Back in 5 minutes my ass…" he grumbled. He was about to turn away when the door opened.

"Oh, it's _you_…" a hateful voice said from the doorway.

Zim looked back and scowled at the figure as his spooch did a back flip. "What are you doing here?" he asked, glaring at the other.

"I could ask you the same," Dib responded.

"My stomach hurts. Move." He pushed past Dib and went over to the medicine cabinet.

Dib closed the door with a sigh. He shuffled back over to the one cot in the room and sat down, silent as a mouse.

"You didn't answer my question," Zim prompted after a few minutes. His search for an anti-nausea pill was turning up fruitless.

"And that was?" Dib asked back, not looking at him.

Zim growled and repeated himself. He was in no mood for games. Not with his spooch knotting and unknotting like it was.

"Wasn't feeling well. Nurse says I've got a fever. She called my dad and everything," Dib informed him. "Says it's too much stress from school."

"Well, you are taking 6 classes, plus you're a teacher's assistant and you've got a Saturday class at the community college. No wonder she came to that conclusion." He was being completely serious too, which unnerved him a little. "You shouldn't be pushing yourself so hard. AH HA! FOUND JOO!" He pulled out a bottle of sea-sickness pills and popped it open. "Seriously, Dib, you'll kill yourself if you keep working so hard." He fixed himself a cup of soda from his pak and took it and the two pills over to the lone chair next to the cot. He sat down and faced his nemesis. "Why are you trying so hard anyway? What's the point?" He popped the pills and drank some soda. He leveled his eyes on him when he was done. "So, tell me, why are you killing yourself slowly?"

Dib shrugged his shoulders. "The same reason any other teen does it: college."

Zim snorted. "Why the hell would you want to go –"

Dib cut him off with a deadly glare. "I want to go to college so that I can become the paranormal investigator I'm meant to be!" he hissed, jabbing a skinny finger in Zim's direction.

Zim pulled back, pressing into the chair with considerable force. He looked scared. "S-Sorry… I didn't mean to… To make you angry…" he mumbled, averting his eyes, trying to relax.

Dib watched all this, more than a little shocked. "Hey, hey…" He reached out and put his hand on the other's shoulder comfortingly.

Zim's gaze shot back to him and he froze.

"It's okay. I'm sorry for jumping all over you about it," he said with a warm smile.

Spooch crunched and he knew he was going to throw up. Dashing to the sink with his hand over his mouth, Zim hoped he'd make it.

"Zim?" Dib got up, beginning to follow before he heard the sound of retching. "Zim!" He jumped over the cot and over to the sink. He turned on the water so everything would go down and made sure the Irken stayed away from it. "Oh, Zim, what happened? Are you okay?"

Zim wiped his mouth on his sleeve when he was done. "Yeah, I'm okay now. I guess lunch just didn't agree with me."

"Do you want me to take you home? I was going to leave soon anyway…" Dib asked, patting him on the shoulder. Dib could drive and had a parking space at school now – lucky him.

Zim nodded. "Yeah, the anti-nausea pills obviously aren't working so I'll have to try something stronger back at the base. It'd take too long for GIR to get here – that is if I even got a hold of him. Could you take me home, please?"

Dib nodded, ruffling the Irken's wig a little. "Yeah, sure."

A few minutes later, they were walking out of skool and heading to Dib's car. Dib had explained to the attendance lady that Zim was ill and had no way of getting home – which he didn't – and that he, Dib, had an early dismissal any way and would be taking the alien home. She hadn't held them up too long with questions when she heard Zim moan from behind Dib. She had signed both boys out instantly.

Now Zim was stumbling to Dib's Camry supported by the human boy and feeling worse than ever.

Once they were in the car and had pulled away from skool, Dib spoke. "Zim, I didn't know Irkens got sick," he said quietly.

Zim shrugged his shoulders. "Occasionally," was all he said. The blur of objects going by was making his nausea that much worse. He closed his eyes and leaned back. He had to figure out what was wrong with him and why.

Dib glanced over at him, looking worried, several times during the trip. Zim didn't look so good…

When they pulled into the cul-de-sac and in front of the eerie green house, Zim started to get out of the car. Dib grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Hey, you want me to come in with you? You aren't looking so great," he pointed out, concern written all over his face.

The Irken thought about it for a moment. "Maybe," he mumbled, looking away. "But you are ill as well, huumun."

Dib waved it all off. "This is nothing compared to whatever you've got. Besides, it's just a fever. Not like I'm puking like you."

Zim humphed. "I should make you go home just for that, human!" he growled, crossing his arms. "But I'll make you suffer by staying." In truth, he was afraid to be alone. He'd never been this sick before and he'd never been alone when he was sick either. "Come on, Dib-huumun."

They both got out of the car; Dib once again supporting the staggering alien to his house.

Zim flopped down on the couch and refused to scoot over so Dib could sit with him. As a result, Dib just sat down on the floor, leaning against the furniture. He looked back at Zim who had buried his face in the cushion. "Do you want something? Maybe some milk?" he asked.

The Irken turned his head so only one still-contact-covered eye looked at the human. "Milk sounds good," he mumbled, his voice muffled by the fabric.

Dib nodded and got up, leaving the room to go into the kitchen.

Zim attempted to sit up. It was difficult, seeing as he felt better laying down. His head ached now as well as his spooch. He ripped the wig off, letting his lekku roam free and popped out his contacts throwing the objects away with no intention of ever picking them up again. He laid back down on his side, waiting for Dib to return. This was horrible. He just felt horrible. He'd have to find a way to keep GIR quiet. His head probably wouldn't be able to handle the annoying robot's squealing.

A few seconds later, Dib returned with a glass of milk and a bag of crackers. He sat back down on the floor and handed the Irken the milk and put the crackers on the arm of the couch. "When you feel better, you can eat the crackers. Now just drink the milk." He laid down himself as Zim sipped at the creamy liquid. "If you feel like puking, aim that way." He threw a lethargic arm in the opposite direction. "Just don't throw up on me, 'kay?"

Zim nodded. "Are you okay?" he asked, looking at him with his richly colored eyes. "You don't look so good." The boy had indeed blanched and he was sweating a little. "Maybe you should've gone home."

"Too late now," he sighed. He rubbed his eyes. "I'm stuck here until the dizziness goes away."

Zim's lekku perked. Dib really was sick. He should be in bed or at least on the couch. "Here, get up. Come sit on the couch." Zim got up and pulled Dib up next to him. "Sit, puny earth-thing."

Dib scowled as he sank into the cushion. His eyes were squeezed shut and he wasn't moving well. "I hate being sick."

Zim sat back down and kept wary and worried eyes on Dib. "Maybe you should be in bed." He reached over and put a fingerless-gloved hand on the boy's forehead. It was very warm. He pulled his hand back. "You definitely have a fever. You need to be in bed."

Dib smiled stupidly at the Irken. "I'm happy you're worried about me, but I don' think you've got a bed I can sleep on, and I can't exactly go home, Zim." Oh, he was right. Zim bit his lip. Maybe he should sacrifice his sleeping quarters for the human. After all, he had driving him home. The alien felt anxious now.

"Well, I could provide the bed for a time…" he finally mumbled. He was blushing again. "It would be repayment for taking me home and staying with me." He looked over at the human. Dib gave him a soft smile.

"If you could, I'd be grateful," Dib whispered. His face was red from the heat his body was producing.

Zim sighed and got up. It was his turn to play nurse. He punched the wall just above the couch, getting a small jolt out of Dib, who looked over, wide-eyed with fear. Zim smirked at him as a control panel flipped out of the wall. The Irken turned his attention back to the control panel. He pushed a few buttons and hopped back on the couch as it began to lower. "Elevator," he mumbled, glancing over at the boy.

Dib had closed his eyes once he realized Zim wasn't threatening him. Now he nodded, sensing the movement. "Thank you…" he mumbled, exhaling slowly.

Zim blushed lightly and looked away. He put his hands over his mouth, leaning his elbows on his knees. He grunted in reply and refused to answer him any other way. His spooch churned a little, but he ignored it, staring firmly at the elevator shaft. His lekku lay limply against his head.

The elevator stopped and Zim crawled off the couch. As he extended his hand to the boy, the doors opened, revealing Zim's bedroom.

It was a pink-tinged room, containing a round bed, squishy in nature, and very comfortable for a pak-wearer. There wasn't much else in the room, but it was brightly lit and ready for use. A few fluffy blankets were strewn in one corner as well as some comfy pillows the other. "Come on, Diblet."

Dib opened his eyes and the flush on his face deepened a little. He reached out with one hand and took the Irken's.

Zim gave a tug and then another, but the boy wasn't helping.

As a result, Zim gave up on the effort and chose to drag him to his feet and hurry him over to the bed instead.

Dib sank down in the mattress and moved around a bit, trying to get comfortable.

Zim had to admit, the human looked cute, curled up like that on the expansive Irken bed.

The lights dimmed so only the pink rope light that was strung along the wall was glowing.

Zim sat down next to him and ran a hand over the boy's hair. Dib shivered. "Are you cold?" Zim asked. "I can get you a blanket."

Dib nodded, squeezing her eyes shut.

The Irken got up and wandered over to the far corner and grabbed a few blankets. Each was decorated in a different way. One was tie-dyed, another covered in pink kittens, and a third decorated with an animal print of some kind. He laid one over the boy and tucked him in until he was satisfied. "Warm now?" he asked.

Dib nodded again, smiling softly as he snuggled into the fuzzy fabric. "Thanks…" he mumbled.

Just seeing Dib look so cute made his spooch squirm. He felt sick, but he sat down again.

He watched Dib sleep for a long time, thinking things over and wondering why his spooch was acting like it was. Maybe it had something to do with the Dib. Maybe he was allergic to the human. But somehow he could not bear to think about separating himself from the other. Maybe… Maybe it was that feeling that had only been detailed to him in Irken story books. A feeling he had never felt before. He shook his head. It can't be that! No, never, nuh-uh. Dib was his worst enemy, right? He couldn't possibly feel that because of him! Well, maybe he could… He got up. He had to run a scan just to make sure…

But Dib stopped him.

The ill boy had reached out and grabbed his wrist, pulling him back.

Zim looked back at the innocent-looking boy first with contempt, but then he melted into an "awe" sort of look. He felt weak in the knees just looking at him.

"Where are you going?" Dib asked meekly. His voice was quiet and there was a hint of anxiety in it that intrigued the Irken boy.

"I was going to go give myself a medical scan," Zim responded. "Did you not want me to go?"

Dib shook his head, blinking. "I'm still cold…" he mumbled, looking down for a moment before looking up at Zim again.

Zim sat down again and pulled up another blanket with his free hand, but Dib's grip tightened on his wrist. He looked back.

Dib's face had turned an even darker shade of red. He tugged gently on Zim's arm and pulled it under the blanket with him after a final, severe tug which pulled the alien over. Zim got the message.

Dib didn't want another blanket, he wanted _Zim's_ body heat.

Reluctantly, Zim crawled under the blanket, taking his arm back as Dib curled closer to him, putting both hands against his chest. Blushing, the Irken put his arms around Dib, pulling him closer. His spooch clenched a little, but nothing came of it. In fact, that time felt nice, and the Dib was very warm. He nestled his face in Dib's soft yet spiky hair. It felt good against his skin. His headache was starting to lessen. Now if only he could make the Dib well again. With hopes of making him feel better, Zim drifted off to sleep, holding the human boy tightly against him.


	2. Chapter 2

ZADR

**ZADR? Or DAZR?  
**By Raven  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** romance and a wee bit of violence  
**Pairing:** ZADR  
**Disclaimer:** Invader Zim is owned by Jhonen Vasquez, but this lovely ZADR belongs to me  
**Summary:** Hi Skool is hell, but not everyone sees it that way. Can two long time enemies become the closest of comapnions? Only one way to find out. -ZADR-

CHAPTER 2  
Zim woke a few hours later to the feeling of something burning on his stomach. His eyes shot open and he reeled back, letting go of Dib as he pushed himself to his feet. There was a large sizzling stain on his front. He ripped off his gloves and shirt, discarding them as quickly as possible. Thankfully, his skin hadn't been harmed all that much. But now he felt eyes on him coming from across the room. He looked up at Dib who was staring at him from the bed. It was then he realized he was half naked as he watched the blush spread over the other's face.

"Meep!" was all the Irken could say as he grabbed for a blanket to cover himself up.

Dib looked away, embarrassment written all over his face.

"I'll be back in a minute," Zim informed him as he scampered out of the room. Was it him or was his blood pumping a little too fast for his liking? He rushed into the changing room and grabbed a shirt off the rack. It was a plain, black t-shirt that he threw o. He didn't with the gloves. He dragged the blanket with him as he returned to his room. Irk, that was scary. He pat-patted his stomach just to make sure it was all right, it was. He sighed. Dib only drooled when he was really content; Zim knew that from spying, of course. Maybe Dib felt that way about him too – that is if Zim even felt that! He humphed at the thought, having a mental argument with himself.

He stepped back into the room and noticed Dib had rolled over.

The Irken kicked off his boots and crawled back into bed next to Dib. He pulled the other up against him and nestled his face against the other's neck.

"Are you okay?" Dib asked, not moving, his voice shaky with worry.

Zim nodded and mumbled a "yes" against the other's skin. Dib shivered. "You just singed me a bit. No harm done."

Dib nodded. "I'm sorry…" he mumbled.

"It's okay…" Zim mumbled.

Dib took one of Zim's hands and ran his fingers over the green claws. The alien succumbed a little and moved closer. His hands hadn't been without gloves for a long time so the skin there was much more sensitive to the smooth touch of the human. He could feel the valleys and ridges on his finger tips, the swirls and curls they made there. He was squirming on the inside more than on the out. Something about the touch was making him feel a little randy.

For some reason, he wanted his enemy. For some reason, he didn't quite mind that want. For some reason, he was some how deeply attracted to Dib.

"Dib, do you like me?" Zim asked, his breath heavy, almost moaning in the ecstasy of it all.

He felt Dib shift, getting up to look at the alien. The human could feel the heat radiating from the other's body. He looked down at the Irken, slightly confused, but still holding the other's hand. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Zim lay there limply. His lekku lay on his head like he couldn't hold them up any more. His face was hot, dark green from his squirming insides. "I mean, do you like me as a friend? As a person? As something even more than any of all that?" He squeezed the other's hand. "Dib, I have to know."

The boy was hesitant to answer. "Is this a trick question? Are you going to hit me or something when I answer?" he asked, leaning away a little.

Zim closed his eyes and let out a frustrated noise. "I wouldn't dare hit you, insult you, or any other thing. And you must promise not to do likewise when I tell you my secret." Oh yes, he had a secret now and a very good one. No one must know until the time was right, even himself. That time had come and passed for the Irken he finally knew his secret.

"You have a secret?" Dib asked, his brow raised.

"Of course I do. Don't we all?" His eyes opened into slits of blood red. "I'll tell you my secret if you answer my question." He smirked. "You might like it." A claw ran over the boy's fingers on the hand he held.

Dib blushed and looked away. "Do I like you…" he mumbled. "That is a good question…" He was quiet for some time and Zim's insides started to squirm more and more. He squeezed his eyes shut to keep it at bay for a few more moments, but he was loosing his grip.

Something snapped in the back of his mind and suddenly Zim was on top of Dib, pinning him down mercilessly. "Too long…" he whispered, glaring down at the frightened boy. "You took too long…"

A shiny object slipped out of his shirt and dangled in front of Dib on a chain. They boy recognized the object almost immediately and wondered why he hadn't spotted it earlier.

"Is that my… My house key?" he asked nervously, yet curiously.

Zim let go of one hand and grasped the chain. It had slipped out! He looked away but refused to stop pinning the other. "And what if it is?" he asked, glancing sideways at him.

Dib blushed. "Have you been in my house? My _room_?" he demanded.

"No!" Zim almost shouted. It was true, he'd resisted the urge to go in the other's house. "I never went in there. I never ever did. Promise." He trailed his fingers down the arm he still held, curling away to move up to the other on his chest. But he was still straddling Dib.

Dib reached up and grabbed both of his hands. "I trust you." He smiled at him. "You never went in."

"I never went in," Zim repeated, curling his claws around Dib's fingers unconsciously. He gazed into Dib's eyes and wouldn't look elsewhere. He was son intent on watching Dib's eyes that he didn't realize how close he was getting to the other, not until Dib whispered something.

His eyes closed. "I like you," he whispered, eyes opening into slits. "I like you a lot."

"Good…" Zim mumbled. He moved so that his lips were next to the other's ear. "I'll tell you my secret now," he told him. He gave a warm purr. "I like you too."

"That's your secret?" Dib asked in whisper. "That you like me?"

Zim shook his head. "That's only half of it." He moved so that he was looking down into his eyes again. "I love you, Diblet."

Dib gasped, eyes widening. He couldn't speak, just babbled for a few moments. Zim leaned back, rejection written all over his face. He glared at the human. He felt so hurt. How _dare_ he not believe?

"You love me?" Dib finally asked. He sounded nervous. His face was even redder.

Zim's grip on his hands loosened. "You don't believe me," more of a statement than a question.

"I well – er… Well, if I did, I would question my own sanity. Why this all of a sudden?" he asked. "Why are you telling me now?"

Zim growled. "Why? You're asking why? You don't believe me!" He let go of the boy's hands completely and got up. "I can't believe you!" He went over to the other side of the bed and sat down, putting his face in his hands.

Dib sat up and looked down. "I'm sorry, I mean, you and I have been enemies since day one. It's been seven years. You didn't think it would sound weird if you said 'I love you' after all that time?"

"No!" he responded. "I thought you would understand. We haven't exactly been enemies for three years, Dib. I haven't tried to take over the world in two. Why can't you believe it when I say I love you?" He felt something wet against his hands. Shit, he was crying now all over this stupid human. Why did he have to love someone that would never believe him?

"Because…" Dib mumbled. "Because…"

Then Zim snapped. "Get out!" he shouted, jumping up and pointing a sharp claw at him. "Get out of my room! Just get out! Go sleep on the couch or something!"

Dib got up. "But how do I leave?" he asked, eyes wide in fear.

"Find a way! Just get out!" Zim shouted again. His crimson eyes were squeezed shut, trying to stem the flow of tears, but that wasn't working, they just came out faster and it wasn't like Dib didn't notice how choked up the Irken sounded.

"Zim… Are you okay?" He reached for the Irken.

"NO!" he screamed. "How could I be?! You don't believe me! Now GET OUT!"

"O-Okay…" the boy mumbled, heading toward the door. "I-I'll go…"

Zim sat back down and sobbed loudly as Dib looked back from the doorway.

"I'm sorry, Zim," Dib mumbled, slipping away. "I'm sorry."

Zim sat there and cried for a long time, completely heartbroken. Dib was right. It did sound weird. But that hadn't stopped him from saying it. That hadn't stopped him! Why hadn't it stopped him?! He let out a frustrated sob. "Irk be damned!" he shouted, getting up. "I had to fall in love with the stupid human! Why me?!"

He grabbed one of the pillows next to him and threw it at the far wall where it something that squeaked.

"Masta? Are joo okay?' It was GIR, checking on his master.

"No! I'm NOT okay!" Zim shouted, throwing another pillow. "How could I be okay when my face is leaking? HUH?!"

"Awww! Poor Masta! Do joo want me to make it feel better? How 'bout a HUG!" He leaped toward him, but Zim sidestepped him, rubbing his eyes. The robot crashed into the wall with a loud thud. The idiot thing sat up seconds later and beamed at the Invader. "Aww!" he cried and air-hugged him. "See? Doesn't dat feel better?"

"Hardly," Zim replied before heading into the corridor. He felt hungry and that human couldn't put him off food forever. "Stupid…" he mumbled, leaving his room. "Just so stupid." Entering the main elevator, he punched the button for the surface. There had to be some form of snack up there somewhere.

The door dinged open a few minutes later and he stumbled out into the kitchen, beginning to hum some old song from his training days as he fixed something to eat.

He ended up with a bag of chips and a soda which he munched on as he went into the living room, but the can landed on the floor seconds later, clattering as it rolled away, spilling brown liquid as it went. The bag of chips landed noiselessly in comparison. But Zim's jaw hitting the floor was perhaps the loudest sound of all, for the Irken at least.

The Irken stared slack-jawed at the human occupying his couch. Where had his decency gone?! The human was practically shirtless the way he had curled up with his tee hiked halfway up his chest.

Zim was sure he would've gotten a nosebleed had he a nose to bleed from. All the blood rushed to his face, but he couldn't rip his eyes away from the bare skin. Thank Irk the boy was asleep! Or was he?

He took a step back in fear, but stopped himself. This was his house and if Dib was displaying himself like that, he had every right to look at him! Right? Every shred of confidence left him.

Who was he kidding? He felt perverted for just being in the room and he was staring so that made him feel twice as bad. And how could Dib ever love him? He finally ripped his gaze away and looked down at himself. He looked messy. His clothes were rumpled and tearstained and his boots had gone missing. He didn't even look like the invader he was supposed to be. He felt his lekku go limp at the thought. No, Dib could never love him. Not now, not ever. Why had he even dared to hope? Why'd he dare to dream? Daring never got him any where. He was simply a washed-up invader with no hope and a million dreams. So much for world conquest! Let alone galactic doom! He was a failure and he knew it.

Falling to his knees, he admitted his fate out loud. "I'm a failure…" he breathed and fell into a heap, body going completely limp. "I fail at all forms of life…"

"No you don't," someone said from across the room, causing the Irken to tense up all over again. He looked up. He had completely forgotten Dib was even there.

The human boy had woken up to pull down his shirt and spotted the alien standing there foolishly. "You aren't a failure, Zim," he told him, sitting up. "You never have been. Well, for at least as long as I've known you."

"Psshah," Zim responded, waving the boy's opinion off. "I am the biggest failure in the universe." He hugged himself as he gave in to the cold reality. Some how he knew the world wasn't going to be any easier to face now. "Biggest in the universe…" he repeated quietly, almost under his breath.

Dib sounded like he was going to snort, but caught himself just in time as he realized the Irken was being completely serious. "Zim, you aren't a failure…" he repeated. "Look how much you've accomplished here!" He was trying to sound chipper and doing a very bad job of it.

"Like what? Name one thing I've accomplished on this heap, Dib. One thing." He glared over at the human.

"You've blended in almost perfectly!" Dib proclaimed, lifting one finger. "You've almost conquered the planet more time than I can count." He lifted another finger. "You've saved the planet from multiple invasions including one from Tak." Another finger. "And you've made friends out of enemies. Even fell in love!" He ran out of fingers just then. "See! You've done plenty!"

"The last one is the only one the counts. 'Almost' doesn't cut it, so the first two are out. And saving the planet I'm supposed to conquer isn't exactly an _accomplishment_ in my book, Dibby," Zim pointed out. At least Dib had enough sense to name one almost-real accomplishment. "See, failure. I told you."

"I still don't believe it," Dib responded. "I've never thought of you as a failure."

"I fail at drawing, Dib. As you oh-so-very-kindly pointed out to me earlier," Zim retorted.

"I didn't say you failed at it. I said you suck at it. You're drawings are crude, not horrendous. And I was playing anyway! You're better at drawing technical things like robot designs and I'm better at flora and fauna, see?"

Zim humphed and looked away, blushing lightly at the compliment. "What ever. Still a failure at life!"

Dib got up now. He sounded frustrated. "For the last time! You are not a failure! You aren't now and you never will be!" He was stomping toward the other, getting his full attention. "You can't fail at life when you're in love!"

"You can if the one you're in love with doesn't love you back!" Zim shouted, silencing the boy for a moment. "Now do you see what I mean? I fail because you don't love me! And even if you said you did, I wouldn't believe you because I'll always keep asking myself, how could someone as perfect as you love someone as flawed as me?" He paused for a moment, closing his eyes. "How could anyone love me?!" he shouted.

"Because you ARE perfect!" Dib shouted back. He slumped in front of the other and cupped his cheeks. "You are perfect no matter what anyone else says. You are perfect to my standards. You don't have to be the best in the Tallests' eyes in order to be perfect. You just have to be you!"

"Dib-"

"_The Stadium Arcadium a mirror to the moon. I'm forming I'm warming. State of the art until the clouds come crashing…_" It was Dib's cell breaking into their conversation with its eerie song.

Dib's hands faltered and fell. "That would be Gaz…" He looked away as he got up and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He flipped it open and answered it.

"Yeah, Gaz? Uh huh. Is it that late? All right, tell Dad I'm coming. No, no, I'll meet you guys there. Yeah, you're welcome. See you in a bit. Yeah, I hate you too. Uh huh. Bye." He flipped it closed and glanced over at Zim. "Sorry. I have o go. It's family night at Bloaty's. It only happens once in a millennia you know… So I'm going to have to leave…" He went over to the couch and picked up the jacket he had dropped there hours ago. Heading toward the door, he paused for a second but kept going. But as he closed the door, he stopped and poked his head back in. "Don't do anything stupid. I'll be back later, maybe…" With that said, he closed the door and left.

Zim didn't move until he heard the car engine roar to life and then what little movement he made was futile. He reached up to his cheek, still expecting Dib's hand to be there.

A/N: THANKS FOR ALL THE FAVES AND STUFF GUYS!


	3. Chapter 3

ZADR

**ZADR? Or DAZR?  
**By Raven  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** romance and a wee bit of violence  
**Pairing:** ZADR  
**Disclaimer:** Invader Zim is owned by Jhonen Vasquez, but this lovely ZADR belongs to me  
**Summary:** Hi Skool is hell, but not everyone sees it that way. Can two long time enemies become the closest of comapnions? Only one way to find out. -ZADR-

CHAPTER 3

Zim had moved to the couch and started watching the TV after an hour. He was eating a fresh bag of chips and drinking a new can of soda. The stuff he had dropped earlier had been cleaned up and thrown away.

There was a mindless cartoon on. Something about a Grim Reaper getting corralled into being some stupid boy and this evil girl's best friend forever. It was really weird, but that didn't matter. At least he didn't have to think about it to understand it. The boy reminded him of GIR the girl of himself. If only he had an underworld demigod at his beck and call… He might have to invest in one of those. They seemed handy.

Just then, the transmission light flashed on. He hit a button on the remote to bring the communications screen up over his cartoon. Dib was calling from his cell. He hit another button. "What is it, Dib?" He sounded annoyed. And in truth, he was. Dib had left him an awkward state, after all. And he was interrupting his mindless TV time too.

"Hey Zim. I was wondering if you wanted me to come back over…" He sounded a little anxious.

Zim shrugged his shoulders before he realized it wasn't a video feed. "What ever… I could just as easily see you tomorrow."

There was silence on the other end for a few seconds. "Zim? Are you okay? Did anything I say bother you?" Dib asked.

"Hmmm? No, not exactly…" Zim told him. In fact, none of it had bothered him. It was quite the contrary. It elated him! "Why do you ask?"

"You sound a little weird…" Dib told him.

"One, I'm on the phone and two, I'm a little tired. But you can come over it you want. You really should just go to bed though. You are sick, after all."

"I feel a lot better, thank you!" Dib retorted. "I'll just stop by for a second. I'm outside your house anyway."

Zim perked up as the call ended. Dib was where?! He tried to straighten up as much as he could and turned the TV onto something more grown-up and educational. He sat back down on the couch and attempted to look relaxed and interested in what was on the TV.

The door opened a minute later. Dib hadn't even bothered to knock.

Zim's brow furrowed. "I'll have you know it's very rude to barge in-"

Dib cut him off with a glance.

Zim melted in his seat, unable to say more. For some reason, Dib looked very sexy and he couldn't say why…

"Yes, yes. Rude and all aside, I came to say something…"

Zim nodded, hanging on every word.

"And I can't remember what it was."

Zim fell out of his seat and crashed onto the floor. He sat up sputtering. "How dare you! You barge into my base with something to say and forget it?!"

"Couldn't help it, lover-boy," Dib responded, walking himself over to the couch and having a seat.

Zim got up and dusted himself off, looking offended. "And you didn't even help me up. Some friend you are…" He plopped down next to him, but not very close. "You're so mean to me. I can't believe I love you."

Dib rolled his eyes. "What ever, space boy." He glanced at the TV. "So what are you watching?"

"Something about unicorns and a candy mountain."

"That hardly looks like a fairy tale." He pointed at the TV. Some guy was talking almost lovingly about cave bats. "Looks more like a nightmare to me."

"Haven't you heard of sarcasm? Or do they not have that on Earth?" Zim retorted. "I knew perfectly well they were talking about bats. Disgusting creatures, really. Rats with wings…"

"I'll agree with you on that," Dib mumbled.

"You agree with very little I say," Zim reminded him.

"Oh yes, that's right! I came to tell you that you are perfect," Dib said.

"Oh not that bull shit again…" the Irken muttered. "You can't honestly think that."

"Can so. Watch me." He smirked at the other. "You're perfect. I believe it. End of story."

"A. I am not perfect. B. You went to the Crazy House for Boys for a reason. And C. I am Zim, I am not perfect," Zim retorted.

"You said you weren't perfect twice, and I don't believe you," Dib responded with a poke to the Irken's chest. "Besides, I was having horrible nightmare visions when they sent me there. You were there too."

"Ah yes… What a fond memory… You still got sent to the loony-bin, Dib-nut."

Dib scowled. "If I'd had my way…" he started, but stopped himself. "Enough dredging up the past! It gets us no where!"

"It proves that I'm right and you're wrong," Zim pointed out.

"Good point."

Zim buffed his imaginary nails on his shirt. "Yeah, sure. You knew I was right all along!"

Dib snorted. "You aren't right about everything, you know, lover boy. You can be terribly wrong. Like the failure thing."

"That point aside, what else have I ever been wrong about?" Zim demanded.

Dib considered telling him for a minute, then decided against it. "I'll let you suffer a bit first… Prove to me that you love me and then I'll tell you what you are wrong about."

"Prove? Zim does not have to prove his love, Dib-face! Even if he is not believed!" he shouted, stabbing a finger in the boys direction.

"Yes you do," Dib said smirking. "Prove your love, Zim."

Zim tensed and then shrank back. "How shall Zim probe his love for you?" He was timid and quiet, a mood so unlike his normal state. "How will I show you I care?" he asked.

Dib grinned. "Come here, Zim." He beckoned him forward. "Come to me."

The Irken sidled over and sat in his lap. "What do you want?" he asked. It was then that his self-loathing kicked in. How could he be sinking so low for a human? One of the race he was trying to conquer? But this one was different… Very different… He should've been Irken himself. Maybe it wasn't so bad of him…

Dib smirked. "I want you to do exactly as I say. When I ask you a question you answer. When I tell you do something, you do it. Simple as that."

His lekku leaned forward, seeking the other's skin. He looked at him as innocently as he could, but all kinds of dirty thoughts were running through his head at what Dib could make him do. "What do you want me to do, my Diblet?" he asked, stroking Dib's chest affectionately. "What will make you happy?"

Dib seemed to lean into the touch, looking happy already. "Tell me something about yourself. Tell me about the Irkens."

"What do you want to know?" Zim asked, moving to straddle the boy so he could touch more.

"I don't know. Anything. Tell me about how a Tallest is selected. How long they rule. Why they have so much power," Dib prompted. "Tell me about them…"

"Hmm…" Zim said thoughtfully, tapping his lip with a sharp finger for a moment. "Well, the Tallest are selected through a height measurement process. The Control Brain selects a group of the Tallest Irkens and has them measured up to the nearest millionth of a centimeter, the tallest of which becomes Tallest. The Control Brain monitors each Irken's growth and when someone taller arises, the current Tallest is replaced. A Tallest lasts only as long as they are the tallest Irken. On Irk, height means brains. The Taller you are, the smarter you are. That's why they have so much power."

Dib had places his hands on Zim's legs during this speech and now he was drawing patters on the leather-like material. "Then why are there two right now?"

"Tallest Red and Tallest Purple are the same exact height. That's why," Zim explained. "Although, the last time I saw them, Purple looked a little taller. I think they shut down the Control Brain's height function… Because I might be as tall as they are now."

"That would be interesting. Tallest Zim…" Dib mumbled. "It has a nice ring."

Zim nodded. "Yes… Yes, it does… Hmm… When I take over Earth I shall have you Earthlings call me Tallest Zim… Yes…" he babbled. "And you shall call you Tallest Dib. For you are tall and smart! And they are not. Well, maybe they're taller… But they are not smarter."

"Continue the praise. It makes Dib happy!" the human said.

Zim frowned at this. "But Zim is the amazing one. No one surpasses Zim!"

"Yes, yes, as we all know. But you will praise me to prove your love," Dib commanded.

The Irken let out a sigh. This was demeaning. Why did he love this Earth filth again? "Fine." He changed positions again so that he was laying in the other's lap. "Dib is amazing. He is oh-so-very-powerful and awesome-"

"Be serious, Zim."

He sighed again. "Fine!" He looked away from him, but he was toying with the other's jacket. "You're smart. No one can outsmart you – except me, sometimes. You may be weird, creepy, crazy, strange, annoying, queer, insane, and odd, but you're fun to be around. You're handsome in you're strange little human ways; sometimes sexy without meaning to be. Zim is attracted to you; doesn't that say something, Diblet?" He looked back up at him, blushing lightly. "And Zim loves you. That in itself should be praise enough."

Dib was blushing and the smirk had faded away into nothing. He was expressionless in other words. "Zim…" he mumbled.

The alien reached up and cupped his cheek. "Such a cute human…" Zim murmured. "Such a nice human…"

Dib's eyes closed. "No one's ever told me anything like that before," he admitted. "In fact, no one's ever told me they loved me either."

"Not even your father? Your sister? What about your mother?"

Dib tensed up at the final question. "I can't remember my mother," he told the other. "She probably would've said it daily. My father has never said the word. And Gaz… She can't love. It's impossible for her."

Zim nodded and moved his hand away only to grab one of the boy's to play with.

"Has anyone ever told you they loved you?" Dib asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I want to know if you've loved anyone before me," Dib replied, blushing darkly, eyes opening again.

"Do you know how old I am?" Zim asked, but the other shook his head. "I'm almost fifty years old," he informed him, "In Earth years at least. I'm hundreds in Irken years." He paused for a moment. "The point is, plenty of organisms have told me they loved me over the years, but I never loved a single one of them back. And now that I'm in love, I'm in their shoes. Feels a little awkward… Like I'm bowling or something…"

Dib nodded and didn't say anything else about it. "You're being honest with me," he commented.

Zim nodded. "Honesty would make you happy, I figured. Some how I thought it would make you love me." He patted Dib's hand. "Yes, somehow it will prove I love you."

Dib smiled, nodded, and stayed quiet. "You're a good alien."

Zim flushed. "I am not. I'm perfectly evil and you know it."

"Right," Dib said and gave his hand a squeeze. He looked at his watch. "As much as I'd like to stay here and have you sing praise at me and tell tales of the Old World, I still have homework to do and it's getting late."

Zim didn't budge. "You're lap is so comfortable!" Zim said, snuggling into his knee. "You know you want to stay."

"Yes, yes I do. But homework beckons. You should work on your project. Wait, that reminds me… Why did you take biology any way? I thought you only like the physical sciences."

"Hmm? Oh that? I took it because I wanted to know what you found so interesting about it. And I found out you were going to TA for it…"

"Silly Irken," Dib said. He paused for a minute and looked unsure.

"What's wrong, Dib?" he asked, cocking his head to one side.

"Nothing, lover-boy," he said with a smile. "Now get off of Dib so he can leave."

"What if Zim doesn't want to?" A sly grin formed on his lips.

"What are your demands?" Dib ventured.

The Irken pulled one hand away from Dib's. A finger trailed up his front until it stopped on his pale green cheek. "Kiss Zim. Right here." He poked the spot as a sign.

Dib let out a frustrated noise and looked disgruntled.

"Do it or I'll never leave the comfort of you lap," the alien told him, pouting slightly.

"Menace. Deviant. Bugger." The string of insults left in an only-slightly begrudging fashion. The boy was smiling even. "I suppose I owe you as much seeing as you've been so honest today." Dib leaned down and oh-so-gently planted a soft kiss on the Irken's cheek.

Zim squeemed in happiness and almost begged for more. It burnt just slightly, but it felt good because there was so little. At least human saliva was mostly water and not all water. He didn't think him. He didn't see nor feel the need to. He sat up and smiled giddily at the blushing human. "Now you can go do your little Dibby things!"

Dib got up and stretched. "Okay then. Tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow."

A/N: Okay, I want to thank everyone that's fav'd this and for alllll the reviews!! Now I'm going to have to actually work on it... :P And for those that mentioned this isn't very M-rated, it's rated that way for later chapters. ;3 For now, ENJOY!


	4. Chapter 4

ZADR

**ZADR? Or DAZR?  
**By Raven  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** romance and a wee bit of violence  
**Pairing:** ZADR  
**Disclaimer:** Invader Zim is owned by Jhonen Vasquez, but this lovely ZADR belongs to me  
**Summary:** Hi Skool is hell, but not everyone sees it that way. Can two long time enemies become the closest of comapnions? Only one way to find out. -ZADR-

CHAPTER 4

Zim almost skipped to skool the next day. He was still giddy with happiness. Maybe he was winning the Dib over! Oh happy day it would be when he could finally hear those three simple words from the human's mouth! And maybe those lips would be on his instead of his cheek.

He arrived in his first period class: Calculus II. Zim, being a genius at universal math laws, was even far too smart for that class. But he took it anyway and played through the hour and a half. It was more or less a class to work on whatever he wanted but he usually did nothing.

Today would be one of those days, he was sure.

He bounced into class and sat down. No one was there yet, except the teacher. He seemed to live there. Maybe he did… Either way, it didn't matter much to Zim.

The Irken pulled out a notebook from his bag and started doodling the human boy and himself all over one of the pages. He was so busy doodling, he didn't notice when someone came in to talk to the teacher. At least, not until they opened their mouth to speak.

"Mr. Brown," a familiar voice began. "I was wondering if I could borrow one of your students during this class."

Zim turned around slightly to find Dib talking to the teacher. He would've squealed, but calmed himself down just in time. He flipped back a few pages in his notebook to where his English homework was: an analysis of one of Shakespeare's sonnets. He scribbled a few nonsense words on his analysis as he listened intently.

"Well, Membrane, it depends on which one you want to take," Mr. Brown replied in a business-like tone.

"I wanted to borrow Zim," Dib told him.

Mr. Brown seemed to think about it for a moment. "Well, he doesn't really seem to need the lesson. If he agrees, you're more than welcome to take him with you. May I ask why?"

"Scientific experiment," Dib replied. "We need to even out the control group. There are two many girls, not enough boys. I figured I could use Zim since he gets the best grades anyway."

Zim gulped. He missed the last part because of the shiver that ran down his spine at the word "experiment." He remembered all the old "experiments" from Dib's youth. Dib was moving toward him and Zim pretended not to notice, although he was on edge now. He would've been sweating had he the glands to sweat from.

"Hey, Zim," Dib said and sat down at the desk in front of the alien, turning to smile at him. "I'm sure you heard my proposal. What do you say?"

Zim looked up at him and blinked before returning to his work. "What kind of experiment is it?" he asked, trying his best to sound calm and at ease.

"Just something to test scientific method for the freshman," Dib explained. "It's a bio one class. There too many girls for it to be even enough. I think you might find it interesting."

Zim sighed and got up. "Mr. Brown? What's tonight's homework?"

A few minutes later and they were on their way toward the science department.

"I don't see why you dragged me out of class for this," Zim mumbled. He was only acting annoyed out of habit, but it would be weird if he were skipping gaily along like he really wanted to.

Dib sighed. "I have to even out the gender ratio. It's almost equal now. And besides, you're the only person I could think of who's teacher would let them out for me. Mr. Brown likes me despite my lack of math skills."

Zim nodded. "It wasn't like I was going to do anything in there anyway." He twirled absently and continued to walk.

Dib raised an eyebrow at his behavior.

"Bored," Zim explained – as if it were an actual explanation.

"I bore you?" Dib asked, mock-offended.

"No, this hallway bores me intensely. It is most evil with its drab colors and blandness. It needs a hint of pink." Yes, it needed a lot of pink.

"Why do you like pink so much?" Dib asked.

The Irken popped out a contact and blinked. Looking over at him, he answered. "My eyes are pink. I like things to match them." He popped the contact back in.

"Huh. I thought they were crimson," Dib commented.

"Crimson, pink, all shades of the same color. Doesn't matter," Zim said, waving the matter off. "They could also be magenta."

The halls were starting to get fuller as the clock winded down to class time. Dib led the Irken into he lab prep room.

"Sit anywhere you want. I've got to finish copying this lab." Dib moved over to the copy machine and pushed a few buttons.

"There isn't an experiment, is there," Zim said suspiciously.

"How'd you guess?" Dib responded, chuckling lightly. He gave him a sly grin. "I'm just borrowing you for my own personal gain. It's not like you were doing anything in your math class anyway. It's win-win here."

"True…" Zim sat on a table and started swinging his legs. Dib had gotten him out of class just to spend time with him. How sweet. "You are a strange one, Diblet. What do you want of me today?" He cocked his head to one side, watching the busy bee work.

"Hmmm? Oh today I just want your company. And anything else I can think of." He glanced at the Irken before turning back to the copy machine.

"Oh…" Zim looked around the room. There were cabinets full of chemicals and compounds and boxes of specimens. It reminded him of when he was a scientist and it sent a shiver down his spine.

"What's wrong?" Dib had been watching him and definitely noticed the shiver.

"Oh, nothing. This room just reminds me of my scientist days."

"You were a scientist?" Dib actually turned all the way around to face him, his full attention on the Irken rather than the papers in his hands he was supposed to be copying.

"Still am at heart!" He smirked at the human, but his face fell as he continued. "It was before I became an Invader. I created this awesome blob thing! But it was a complete failure in the end. It ate Tallest Miyuki. And Spork…" He smiled, embarrassed. "Complete failure."

"Miyuki sounds like a girl's name," Dib commented.

"It is," Zim responded, knowing what the next question would be. "Yes, there are female Irkens too."

"I knew that! Tak, remember?" Dib chuckled. "I just didn't think there would be a female Tallest."

"Just because your society doesn't like females doesn't mean mine doesn't. We believe in equality. Thus, we've had female leaders, not many, but a few," Zim explained. "Miyuki was one of the best leaders we ever had. We were in a golden age. Our Empire grew tenfold during her reign. And I ended it. It's my fault." His eyes had been shimmering with pride at the memory, but now he looked pitiful, his eyes dull with pain. "Heh… Then Spork could only give a speech to the Invaders before my unstoppable blob ate him too. My Tallest, I'd forgotten how much of an idiot I've been through the years. I was twenty and already screwing up." He looked at the floor and let out a pathetic laugh. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be telling you this. It'll only depress you too."

Suddenly, arms were around him. He looked up, or tried to at least. Dib was hugging him. He gave into the comfort and buried his face in the boy's shirt and pulled him closer by wrapping his arms around him.

"It's okay…" Dib mumbled. "You became an Invader after that. And now you're here. You're here with me."

"Dib…" Zim cried, burying his face deeper into the fabric, pulling the human even closer to him. "Oh Irk!" There were tears leaking through his tightly closed eyes. He was sure that Dib could feel them against his skin.

"Shhh…" Dib crooned, petting the Irken's fake hair. "You don't have to worry about any of that. There's no one here to judge you on your past." He slipped out of the alien's grip only to level himself with the other. He cupped his cheek, searching his eyes. "You're perfect. Nothing could change that in my mind. Not your past nor what anybody thinks of you. I don't that the blob-thing was entirely your fault. It's not lie you designed it for the soul purpose of Tallest killing, nor did you assign it the task. It was an accident, right? You are still Zim, alien conqueror, in my eyes."

Zim rubbed his eyes and smiled. "Dib, thanks…"

The human smiled. "Thank you? Did the amazing Zim just show gratitude?" He ruffled his hair and returned to the copy machine. "You're so weird."

Zim blushed as he straightened his wig. "You're the weird one, Diblet. Ranting about aliens and no one believing you."

Dib grinned. "Well, you're the only proof I have and they all think you're human." He pulled a stack of paper out of the copy machine. "Want to help me staple?"

"Guess so…"

They spent the rest of the hour and a half talking about new movies and stapling papers together.

When the bell rang, they headed off to physics where they sat far apart due to the teacher's brilliant seating chart. After that, they parted ways, Dib heading for art class and Zim for shop.

The Irken had a knack for the technical aspects of life including working with his hands. He was one of the best in the class. But that came from years of rigging models and setting up large-scale experiments not to mention fixing robots and machines for years. Yes, he was an accomplished Earth-stink-baby. Yay…

Then it was lunch and the pair met up again.

"I never asked you if you were feeling better," the alien said as the two stood in line.

"I am," the other responded. "Much, actually."

"Good," Zim mumbled as he took his food from the lunch lady. "Diblet needs to be healthy to succeed at life."

Dib blushed lightly and slid his tray along.

They sat at a table in the far corner of the crowded cafeteria, closest to the sunlight filled windows. It was late fall and it was particularly chilly today. Any warmth that could be gained from the sun was more than welcome – the skool system had not turned on the heat just yet.

"Physics was something else, wasn't it?" Dib commented as he opened his milk.

"Hmmm? No, not really. It was pretty easy for me," Zim informed him as he too opened his dairy product of choice – chocolate milk.

The human pointed his fork at the alien. "That's because you're a math genius." He stabbed the utensil into his mystery meat. "Besides, you must have learned all of this way back when you were a kid."

Zim nodded. "I've been in the loop of physical science for forty years!" he proclaimed proudly. "And I sure as hell should be good at it by now, or I'm a complete idiot."

Dib chuckled. "You still suck at natural science."

"I only suck at _human_ life sciences. I know everything there is to know when it comes to Irkens and our "allies" slash prisoners. Just not Earth creatures, understand?" He twirled his fork in his hand before stabbing it maliciously into his meat. "Damn meat won't cut."

"It's mystery meat for a reason. Half the mystery is how to cut it."

This joke got a grin out of the Irken. "And what's the other half?"

"What it's made of, of course," Dib responded with a smirk. "I maintain that it's tofu."

"I still think it's ostrich or something equally creepy," said the other. "Like buffalo."

"Those would be too expensive to serve for free."

"So would tofu."

"Maybe it's-" Zim started, looking scared.

"Humans!" they cried together, clapping their hands over their mouths. But it was merely play. They burst into laughter seconds later. "Humans! What a riot!"

"So, what are you doing after school today?" Dib asked a little while later.

The Irken shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Homework most likely. Got to maintain that perfect GPA!"

Dib snorted at his honor-roll-student impression. "Well, I was wondering, since it's Friday and all, if you wanted to go see a movie. You thought "Attack of the Wolfclan" would be good, so maybe we should see that." He swirled his food with his fork. "What do you think?"

Zim blushed. Was he doing what he _thought_ he was doing? "You mean, like a date?" Zim asked. Maybe he really was winning him over!

"If you want to call it that," Dib responded, glancing at him. "I'd call it a 'friendly outing.'"

The alien squealed in delight. "You bet, Diblet! Shall you pick me up around seven? Maybe we could go get dinner too. Or coffee!" He was clearly excited, as he should've been. Dib Membrane was asking him out! Sort of… "This is going to be great, Dib!"

Membrane looked up, surprised at the Irken's excitement. "Yeah, seven sounds fine. And coffee sounds good too," he responded. "It should be great. After all, this is the Dib Membrane taking you out!"

"So it IS a date!" Zim cried, glee written all over his face. "Yay!"

"Like I said, if you want to call it that."

Just then, the bell rang and Dib and Zim had to spit ways once again. Well, at least in the class room. Mr. Brown had them sitting on opposite sides of the room for their AP Statistics class. Today, they were working on probability – one of Dib's specialties (for once) – and it was, as usual, a boring lesson for Zim who spent the entire time day dreaming about his date with Dib. It was going to be great. Oh so very great!

A/N: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I'm so happy so many people are pleased with this story. I might want to warn you, I've taken a unique approach toward solving the Irken-to-Human relation. I mean, I like yaoi... But sometimes I don't like yaoi. So, yeah. HINT HINT.


	5. Chapter 5

ZADR

**ZADR? Or DAZR?  
**By Raven  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** romance and a wee bit of violence  
**Pairing:** ZADR  
**Disclaimer:** Invader Zim is owned by Jhonen Vasquez, but this lovely ZADR belongs to me  
**Summary:** Hi Skool is hell, but not everyone sees it that way. Can two long time enemies become the closest of comapnions? Only one way to find out. -ZADR-

CHAPTER 5

Six forty-five found Zim preening in front of the mirror in the disinfecting chamber. He had donned a long sleeved black turtleneck, tight leathery pants and lace up boots that went to half-way up his calves. Now he was playing with his wig, attempting to make it look cute. And he wasn't having much luck with that. But at least he was trying.

The Irken was excited of course. A date with his Diblet! It was almost too good to be true. He hoped he hadn't day-dreamed it all. That would've been weird. He glanced at the clock. 6:59. He headed up to the surface level and decided to watch TV until the human came. But that soon became boring. He was fidgety as the clock ticked past seven. "He's late…" he grumbled. Maybe it was all a misunderstanding… "Computer, bring up the outside video feeds." The TV screen showed the outside lines. "Pull up the front yard." The gnomes came into view. There was someone out there, standing on his walkway, staring up at the house. Dib. The gnomes had their lasers trained on him, but they weren't firing. The human just stood there and stared. He was probably nervous as hell. He looked it. Zim switched back to the cable and settled back on the couch. He could wait for a minute longer.

The doorbell rang a few seconds later.

Zim turned off the TV and got up. He opened the door and gave Dib a warm smile. "Hey."

Dib was blushing and not looking at him. "Hi."

"You want to come in?" Zim asked, stepping aside.

"No, let's just go." Dib led him away from the eerie green house. Zim shut the door behind them. "You look nervous," he commented lightly as they got in the car.

"I think I am," Dib responded quietly, glancing at the Irken momentarily. "Hmmm…"

"I figured you would be," Zim said. "After all, Zim is that amazing."

"Yes, yes he is," Dib replied as he started the engine. "Do you want to get coffee first? Or see the movie? There's a showing in 20 minutes."

"Hmmm… Movie sounds good," Zim responded after pondering for a moment. He leaned back in his seat, buckling up. Dib's nervousness was very contagious. His spooch was clenching and unclenching again. It was very uncomfortable. Stupid human. Always making him uncomfortable.

"All right, movie it is." He put the car in gear and pulled away.

They were quiet through the ride, both extremely nervous and wondering what the hell they were doing there.

"Enough of this silence!" Zim declared finally at a stop light. "I've had enough of this nervous silence! You! Dib! Be nervous no more! It is leaking into me!"

"Sorry," Dib mumbled, blushing. He was tense. Zim could tell because his knuckles were white on the steering wheel.

"Pull over."

"What? Why?" Dib's nervous voice responded, the pitch rising several octaves.

"Just do it!" Zim cried, reaching to grab the wheel.

"All right, just hold on," Dib said and turned right onto a side street and parked. "What is it?" He turned to look at the other, but Zim grabbed him and pulled him close.

"You are making me uncomfortable, Diblet," the Irken informed him. His blood was pumping hard. "Diblet, let me make you less nervous…"

The human seemed to be melting in his seat. "Yes… Make me less nervous…" His face was red in a blush and turning a much darker shade as each second passed.

The Irken leaned closer, toying with ideas in his mind. He had several choices, some of which would probably please the Irken more than the human, but he decided to go with one of those anyway. Not much Dib could do in this position anyway. Closing his eyes, he made his decision.

He pressed his lips onto Dib's. First just brushing and then more firmly. It was sweet, this touching of lips. Nice and warm and entirely lovely.

Zim felt Dib's arms wrap around him as he started to press back. The kiss deepened as they pulled each other closer, hands groping idly on cloth-covered backs. Gawd it was amazing! Skin touching skin, lips on lips, ecstasy running through their bodies! If only it could have lasted.

Tap, tap, tap…

The kiss broke as they got scared and let go of each other. Dib looked behind him to find a cop there. He rolled down the window. "Yes, Officer?"

"What are you two doing?" the bulky man asked sternly.

"Talking," Dib responded automatically.

"Just talking?" the cop asked, is voice incredulous.

"Mm, yep!" Zim replied, happy as a mouse that had just found the mother load of all cheeses.

"Well, do you "talking" else where," the officer said, even using the little air quote motion.

"Yes, sir," Dib rolled up the window as the man walked away.

Zim burst into laughter.

"It's not funny!" Dib protested as he started the car. "Really! It isn't! I could've gotten a ticket – or worse, jail time!" He was blushing beet red.

"For kissing?" Zim laughed harder as Dib pulled away.

"For prostitution or something. Cops don't like parking because it usually involves prostitution," Dib explained.

Zim sobered up with that information. "Note to Zim: Never kiss Dib in the car ever again."

Dib blushed. "Shut up. We're late for the movie now."

"At least you're not so nervous." He winked at him. "Silly Diblet."

The human glared at him. "Shut up."

They pulled up to the theatre a few minutes worth of silence later. Dib pulled out his wallet just as Dib did.

"I was going to pay for you," Dib told him, glancing at the Irken who'd raised a brow in suspicion.

"I thought you said this was a 'friendly outing,' Dib," Zim replied.

"You said it was a date," Dib retorted. "I went along with what _you_ said. Besides, I asked you out."

Zim blinked, confused. "Okay…" He slowly put his wallet back in his pocket. "You can pay if you want."

Dib almost smiled. "Okay. Two for 'Attack of the Wolfclan,' please."

The pockmarked teen handling the ticket counter handed him a pair of tickets as Dib pushed some cash over the counter.

"Thanks," he mumbled and led Zim away. He grabbed his hand as they went to the concession stand. "What do you want? Popcorn? Soda?"

"Both," the Irken replied with a small smile. He was blushing lightly. He liked the feeling of Dib's hand curled around his. It was warm. "Both sound good."

"Both it is," Dib replied, squeezing his hand lightly.

They were next in line. Dib slipped his fingers out of Zim's for a minute to pull his wallet out before he ordered two sodas and a medium popcorn. He passed Zim a drink, laying some cash on the counter again and waited for the change before shoving his wallet back in his pocket.

Taking the popcorn and his drink, he led Zim to the theatre where they sat down somewhere in the middle. There weren't many people in the room and most of them were hardcore movie fans. This movie had been out for three weeks already and the ratings weren't the best, but if Zim wanted to see it, Zim had to see it! One good thing about Earthlings was that they had good movies – nothing stupid like puppets or anything the Tallest fancied.

Zim sank back in his chair. Dib picked a good theatre. Some of the places he had been to had such hard chairs, but this one was comfy. Dib was thoughtful like that. He glanced over at the human boy as he settled down next to him. He looked really good in the dim light. Almost good enough for him to reach over and take a bite. And he wanted to. He wanted to so badly.

But suddenly, Dib glanced over and their eyes locked. "What?" the human mumbled.

Zim immediately averted his eyes as his cheeks went a few shades darker. "Nothing… You just look good in this light…" Dib blushed now as the lights got dimmer and the previews started. He turned his gaze back to screen, but not before grabbing the alien's hand and giving it a squeeze.

Zim looked up at him again and saw the smile on his face. He took this as a sign that he cuddle up against him. In fact, he slipped his head up under his arm and had Dib virtually wrap his arm around him. He smiled giddily as Dib allowed him to curl up against him, even giving him a small squeeze.

Soon the movie started and it was Dib that was shrinking back out of fear and holding onto Zim even tighter.

"Are you scared?" Zim whispered in his ear. "You know it's not real. It's just a movie."

"Doesn't mater. Still scary," he managed to squeak back, shutting his eyes against the sight of the snarling beast on the screen. "Movie isn't real. Werewolves are."

"You don't like scary movies," he commented, moving to take Dib under his arm the same way the boy had held him just a little while before. "Do you feel better now?" the alien asked as Dib snuggled closer, burying his head against Zim's side.

"Yes," came the muffled reply. "Tell me when it's over."

Zim smirked and held his tongue for a minute – but only for a minute. "It's over," he said.

Dib looked up just in time to see a werewolf claw into a dumb blonde chick. He gasped and covered his eyes. "You ass hole!" he exclaimed, glaring down at the floor, his eyes still covered. "You suck! You suck so much!"

"Aww…" Zim patted his shoulder. "I'm sorry. It was too much to resist." He glanced back up at the screen as the noises got more gruesome. He looked back at Dib who had now covered his ears. The boy had started to actually shake. "Dib?" Zim said, grabbing both shoulders and trying to pull him upright. But Dib pulled out of his grip, curling tighter. "Dib, do you want to leave? We can go somewhere else."

Dib looked up at him, his eyes sparkling with tears.

Zim stood and grabbed the boy's hand away from his ear. "Get up," he demanded, tugging on the arm Dib was trying to pull back. "Get up. We're leaving. Now."

Dib finally got up and followed the Irken out. His grip on his hand was tight. "Zim…" he mumbled. "Zim…"

"What?" The alien whirled on him when they got out of the theatre. He pushed him up against the corridor wall and held him there.

Dib was blushing, standing limply with his arms pinned up by his head. Zim was pressed against him, face angry, but feeling an almost irrepressible desire to kiss him. But it wasn't Zim that started it this time. It was Dib. The human boy suddenly reached out and pressed his lips onto the alien's. Zim took a second to sand there, staring stupidly ahead of him and Dib's closed eyes before he could react.

He pressed back with a ferocious desire. He suddenly wanted more – way more. Like good-bye-clothes-hello-Dib-Membrane more. There was a weird feeling welling up in his lower abdomen. This was something he hadn't in a long time. He racked his Jello-ing brain for what the feeling was and what it meant, but it was taking too long. His brain wasn't going to help; better put his pak on it. It took no time for the pak to work – and the answer was more than startling.

He ripped away from Dib, panting and wide-eyed. "N-No way!" he managed to say. He was struggling with forming coherent thoughts, let alone words, as he tried to get his mind around the idea. What the hell? That feeling couldn't possibly be – well, it would make sense. He did love Dib. It was only natural for that to happen. But…

"What's wrong?" Dib asked as he finally regained his own breath. "Hey, are you okay? Was it something I did?" His gaze was concerned, Zim could see that. And there was worry in his voice.

The Irken forced himself to look at the human, blinking wide, dry eyes. "I…" he began. "I need… To go…" he explained slowly, thinking of an excuse to get away from Dib before something bad happened. "Bathroom. You – stay here. I'll come back. I promise." He dashed off in the direction of the bathroom, leaving Dib behind. He skidded to a halt outside the men's room and went in with at least some composure before locking himself in a stall and unzipping his pants. He glanced down, fearing something horrible to be there, but found everything in perfect order – if not a little hard. That was natural. He was scared he would shape-shift or something. He'd heard horror stories about interspecies relationships going horribly wrong for the Irken resulting in some kind of hermaphroditic metamorphosis. Irken's are hermaphrodites, you see, they just choose the sex they prefer when they reach sexual maturity. He sighed; relieved, he leaned back against the stall door. Zim was still a boy. A happy, manly boy. He wouldn't e the one changing sex. No, sir, not him! Hopefully… He let out a quiet, nervous laugh as he zipped up and left the stall, pulling his turtleneck as low as it would go. Better not let Dib see how excited he was getting. Slowly, he made his way back.

Dib had taken a seat and was currently scrutinizing a red patch on the dark carpet. Zim's step slowed more. Dib's face was still cherry red. He realized now that he had left Dib in a most awkward way – of course, he, Zim, had been feeling more awkward then the Dib ever could, perhaps.

"Sorry, Diblet," he said, sitting down next to the other. "Nature called. He was really loud."

Dib smirked and glanced at the Irken. "Yes, I could tell."

"Shall we get our money back? Or just go for coffee?" the Irken asked, starting to get up, but the human grabbed his hand. Zim looked at the boy whose gaze had returned to the carpet, his eyes shadowed by hair and glasses. He started for a long moment, watching Dib move as he breathed. He finally knelt in front of the human, nuzzling his chin. "What would make _you_ happy?"

The human caught the Irken's gaze and held him as a wicked smirk curled on to his face.

A/N: As I was threatened with bodily harm unless I updated… Early update for you guys!! ENJOY!


	6. Chapter 6

ZADR

**ZADR? Or DAZR?  
**By Raven  
**Rating:** M (FOR LATER STUFF)  
**Warnings:** romance and a wee bit of violence  
**Pairing:** ZADR  
**Disclaimer:** Invader Zim is owned by Jhonen Vasquez, but this lovely ZADR belongs to me  
**Summary:** Hi Skool is hell, but not everyone sees it that way. Can two long time enemies become the closest of comapnions? Only one way to find out. -ZADR-

CHAPTER 6

"Dib? Dib! Dib, what are you doing?" Zim's voice rose octave after octave as the human dragged him out of the building and toward the car. "Where are we going?"

"Get in," he instructed, finally letting go.

"Not until you tell me where we're going," Zim almost shouted, rubbing his injured arm.

Dib looked at him from across the top of the car, his gaze hypnotic and sultry. Irk! Zim hated that stare! It made his knees wobbly and his spooch knot. The feeling came back to his lower abdomen only this time not nearly as strong.

"We're going to your house. Where we can be alone." He emphasized the last word, his brows raising in a suggestive manner, as if he wanted to do something more than hang out on Zim's couch. Like he wanted to visit Zim's bedroom again.

Suddenly the Irken snapped out of his stupor and let out a string of Irken expletives. "You're manipulating me!" he accused, jabbing a claw in the boy's direction. "Quit looking at me that way! I hate it when you look at me that way! Do you understand what you are DOING to me?! Every time you look at me like that I get weak in the knees and butterflies in my spooch. And now I'm getting an old urge I haven't felt in twenty years! Irk be damned if I put up with this any longer! I don't care if love you. I won't let you use me!"

Dib straightened up, his look, sobered, if not surprised. He was silent and staring.

Zim backed up a step. "You can't treat me like that," he said, quieter now, with his eyes averted. He crossed an arm over his chest and rubbed lightly at his other arm. "I'm not a toy. I'm a living being and you just can't suddenly want to jump in bed with me without saying you love me." There was the dominant side squeezing out of him! "I know I asked what would make you happy… But did you consider how it would make me feel?"

Dib was quiet for a moment more before he said anything. "Come here." It wasn't a demand, merely a request, but Zim was afraid.

"Why?" he asked, his voice weak.

"Just come here."

Zim refused to move closer and signified this by taking a step back and pouting. It sounded like Dib let out a frustrated noise, but Zim didn't look up. He seemed to be more interested in a pebble on the ground. He hadn't realized Dib had moved until he was in his arms.

"Look, I'm sorry… I didn't realize I was behaving that way and I'm grateful that you pointed to me. Accept my apology? Please?" he asked, petting fake hair.

Zim looked up at him, saw his sincerity, and nodded. "Yeah… okay…"

Dib smiled. "Now, how does that coffee sound? I know a neat little bohemian place you'd like." The Irken nodded again. "Okay, let's go." He opened the door for him and allowed the alien to slide in before shutting it again. He slipped into his own seat and started the car. He knew they wouldn't be speaking through this trip so he turned the radio on to a rock station and kept it low so he wouldn't hurt Zim's sensory organs.

Zim smiled weakly at his consideration before leaning back in his seat. He could kick himself for speaking up. If he hadn't allowed himself to open his big fat mouth, he would be making out with Dib right now. But he couldn't help himself. He didn't want to feel so horrible afterward. He didn't want to feel used. He decided to push the thoughts from his head as he recognized the song on the radio. He started humming the tune, earning a glance from Dib. Then he started singing along, tuning out the rest of the world.

Dib stopped at a light and watched. Zim's voice was entrancing. He wondered if all Irkens had such sweet singing voices. He reached and turned off the radio, but Zim didn't seem to notice, continuing to sing until the song was supposed to end.

He finished on a wavering chord and blinked his eyes open again. "You turned it off" he commented quietly.

"It didn't do your voice justice. It had to be eliminated," he explained, shrugging his shoulders. "You have a pretty voice."

Zim blushed. "Thanks…" he mumbled, looking away.

Dib smiled as the light turned green and he pulled away. They pulled up in front of the coffee shop a few minutes later. Dib parked and got out to open Zim's door for him. He proofed his arm to him and Zim accepted. Together they strolled into the shop and were greeted by the sent of coffee and bohemian music. The atmosphere was warm since everything was covered in orangey hues.

The human suggested Zim find seat and he would go order something sweet for them both.

Zim found a corner table to his liking and sat down in the softer of the two chairs pulled around the mosaic-topped table. He looked around at the artwork displayed proudly on the walls. There was a photo that intrigued him. He looked especially familiar – a boy sitting on his roof top staring up at the stars. As Dib approached the it hit him. "That's… That's Dib…"

"Who's me?" the boy questioned. He set the two iced mocha lattes on the table and moved to look over his shoulder. "Oh yeah! I remember taking that one! I think it turned out nicely, if I do say so myself."

He looked at another picture below it and recognized the same artistry. "How much of this is yours?" Zim asked now, looking around with his jaw open.

"Most of it," he replied with a prideful smile. "The owner of this place is my old art teacher. She always loved my stuff so she bought a lot of it. Plus I get free coffee." His smile turned to smirk as he took the unoccupied seat. "It's a perk. I usually run project ideas by her first before I go to any great lengths." He paused, shrugging his shoulders. "Anyway, I'd introduce you, but she's out of town. She'd be interested to meet the little alien that inspired that one." He pointed behind the Irken as if he had the place memorized. Zim looked behind him to find a large portrait of… _himself_. He blinked as his jaw dropped. It was his backside from the waist up. His head was slightly twisted to glare reddish-pink eyes up at anyone that dared to gaze at him. But above all other details, two horrified him: he was undisguised and he was _nude_.

"How… how much of me have you seen?" he choked out, turning back to the human. "Dib… How did you get it so accurate if I've never knowingly let you see me?"

Dib blanched. "Well… There was a time when…" He paused, struggling to find the right words. "I spied on you… It was from then… I just age progressed it so it would match better to how you look now. That was one of the only ones that turned out good. And then I painted it…" His voice wavered. "That one's a copy. I still have the original. I couldn't bare – I mean, I didn't want to part with it." It was like he was trying to hide something. It sounded like he was trying to hide an emotion. Zim just couldn't place it anywhere.

The Irken's cheeks were a dark shade of green now. He looked Dib in the eye. "Copies aren't ever as good. I want to see the original."

Dib nodded his consent. "Sure, I'll show you sometime." He took a sip of his coffee and nudged Zim's closer to him. "Drink; you'll like it."

The alien obeyed. "It is good!" he exclaimed, gulping more down. "What's in this?"

"Coffee, espresso, and mocha," he explained, gulping more down. "I work here sometimes too."

Zim sighed. "No wonder you got sick! You're working on top of everything else!"

Dib grumbled something about Zim sucking, but the Irken ignored it, choosing to continue on his rant.

"I mean it, Dib! You're pushing yourself too hard. You don't need to do everything under the sun now. It's not like the world's going to end tomorrow. You've got at most a week." He smirked at him, totally teasing him now. "I mean, the Alien hasn't got anything planned for world domination right now. Besides, you're brilliant, Diblet. Well… Mostly. You won't be valedictorian – that's going to me – but you're second in the class. You don't need to be working so hard. Most of those kids at school are complete retards any way. You are WAY ahead of them in GPA. In fact, you and I have ruined the grading scale."

The human couldn't help but smile. "You're completely right. We are by far the most brilliant students in Hi Skool."

"Exactly. Now Dibby, you have unlimited opportunities ahead of you. With your name and grades, you can go anywhere. Yale, Harvard, Hogwarts. Anywhere!" Dib snorted into his drink and almost choked on it when the mythical wizarding school was mentioned.

"Sure, Zim. I can TOTALLY go to Hogwarts," he joked.

"Well, yeah! You're smart enough. You can probably figure out how to do the magicks!" He wiggled his fingers and grinned.

Dib's smile and gaze were nice and warm. "Zim…" he mumbled, shaking his head slowly. "You know, you're praising me without prompting. It's unusual."

Zim's mind froze. Dib was right. What the hell was he doing?! It was so un-Irken he had no idea what the hell he was going to say next. But his body continued to function. He shrugged his shoulders plainly. "I figured it would make you happy."

Dib's eyes widened in surprise. Zim seemed to be trying really hard to make the human love him. "It does…" he mumbled, looking down at his coffee. "Really happy…" He had a light blush on his face that made him very innocent-looking and absolutely adorable. That feeling came back to his spooch. Dear Irk! Innocent Dib was almost as bad as seductive Dib! What was an Irken to do?! He hadn't the slightest idea so he too to drinking his coffee.

Dib suddenly struck up a conversation about skool just then bringing them out of their awkward silence.

"So, what are you planning on doing with yourself after we graduate?" Dib asked. It was October. They still had nine months until their graduation.

Zim shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. I suppose I'll take over the planet. It's about time I did, don't you think?" He smirked. "You're probably thinking I won't, but one day, Diblet, my dear, I will. And all that exists will be worshiping me. Until then, I suppose I'll go to college. It's not like I have much to do." He paused to take a satisfying sip of iced coffee. "Where are you going, Dib? Perhaps I shall follow you off to college."

Dib shrugged his shoulders. "I might just continue at the community college. There isn't really a place that offers paranormal investigation degrees."

Zim frowned at this. "Don't settle for less." Hearing his own words caused a twinge of displeasure in his spooch.

Dib nodded. "Yeah, maybe you're right." He finished his drink with a final gulp. "We'll see, Zim."

The Irken didn't answer. He just sat there and continued to sip at his drink, brow furrowed. It wasn't like Dib to say something like that. It worried the alien. Zim put down his drink and calmly reached over and felt the boy's forehead. It was extremely warm against his palm. He felt his cheek next just to be sure and found it quite a few degrees cooler. "Just what I thought. You're babbling nonsense because you have a fever. I knew you couldn't change your mind that fast about college."

Dib was blushing. "Sure…" he mumbled. "But I've been looking and I have yet to find a college that offers a paranormal investigation degree."

"You'll find one. And if you don't you can always do "real" science," Zim told him. "It can't be all that bad."

Dib let out a disgusted sound. "Real science? What's so great about _real_ science?"

Zim shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. You tell me. You're the one in the higher level biology class."

Dib glared in the opposite direction. He didn't say anything. Honestly, what could he say that defended his love of biology and his passion for the paranormal? – Nothing.

"But Dibby, you're sick, we should get you home and back in bed." There was definite worry in the Irken's voice. Dib shouldn't be pushing himself so hard. He wasn't going to last long if he kept this up.

"Could I stay with you?"

Zim froze and slowly looked over at the boy. "You want to stay with _me_?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

He nodded, refusing to look up as a blush spread over his cheeks. "Yes…" he mumbled.

The Irken looked at his empty mug. Should he let the boy stay with him? What if something went wrong? Like things got out of hand? Or they fought? Or Zim hurt Dib? Or worse, Dib hurt Zim? What would he do then? The questions echoed through his head for a few moments. Then his better sense and his spur-of-the-moment mind entered into armed combat. His better sense kept telling him he should send Dib home so the boy could rest, but his mind kept bombarding him with some of the most impure thoughts ever to be conjured in his head. Eventually, his perverted mind won out with a powerful nuclear attack of naked-Dibby-goodness that would have caused a massive nasal hemorrhage had he a nose to bleed from. He rubbed his eye trying to cover the blush that had formed on his face and he was doing a bad job of it. "Sure…" he mumbled a moment later. "Why not."

The human smiled. "Great. Why don't we go now?" He stood up and wobbled slightly. It seemed his fever had suddenly aggravated his balance. Zim quickly stood and grabbed his arm to steady him.

"Look, maybe I should drive? You're just having a little bit of a hard time walking. Driving shouldn't be in your agenda right now."

The suggestion had the human digging in his pocket for the keys. He knew he shouldn't drive like this. But he stopped, as if suddenly remembering something. "But you can't drive."

"Can so. I have my license thank you!" he retorted, forgetting to add the part where he had made it himself. Honestly how hard could it be to drive a car? It couldn't be that much different from a Voot! "Besides, I've got tons more experience than you anyway."

Dib finally consented and handed over the keys. It was then the Irken noticed the key chains Dib had. One of them looked vaguely familiar. It was an eyeball shape he had seen somewhere before. Another said something cliché and another was some carved piece of metal with some pattern on it.

After the key chain examination, Zim helped his human out to the car where he placed him securely in the passenger's seat before scampering to the other side of the car and sitting in the driver's seat. He loved the feeling of control sitting in front of a steering wheel gave him. He smiled when the engine roared to life and settled into a nice purr. Irken technology didn't give you that kind of satisfaction. In a matter of seconds, Zim pulled away from the curb and zoomed down the street, following Dib's directions as they went along. Even after all the years Zim had lived there, he still didn't know his way around the city. He hadn't felt the need to know such things. But thinking on it now, he suspected he should learn a thing or two about the city. After all, he was going to have to come up with some places for Dib to take him.

Soon they pulled up in front of the eerily green house Zim occupied. The Irken slipped out of the car to help Dib out. The human was looking a little paler than usual.

"You definitely need to lie down, Diblet. Perhaps for the rest of the night," Zim said as they entered the house. He shut the door behind them as Dib crossed the room to stand in the middle of it. "Call your sister and tell her you're staying here while I go see what GIR is up to." He indicated he was going to the kitchen.

"HEY! You wants some wafflez, masta?" GIR asked when he spotted the cringing alien. "Dese onez gots blooooberries in dem! I made 'em my self!"

"No, thank you, GIR. Maybe later." He turned right back around and went back into the living room.

Dib was sitting on the couch. He had just flipped his phone closed when Zim came in. "Gaz just said 'whatever.' She wouldn't care where I was staying even if it was at the principle's house." He sighed and gave the Irken a tired smile. "Yeah, I think it's time to lay down."

Zim stepped over to the wall he had messed with the other day. Out popped the control panel and the sofa turned once again into an elevator. The Irken quickly sat down on the arm of the sofa and gazed at the wall as they slowly descended to Zim's room. The silence was intolerable, but the Irken put up with it simply because it was unbreakable. Just the awkwardness was enough to put him on edge. Finally, the doors opened, releasing him from his torment and he hopped nimbly off, landing softly nearby. "Is there anything you need?" he asked, not looking at him. "PJs, blanket, teddy bear, glass of milk?" He glanced at him now.

"You're not staying?" Dib asked, a little surprised.

"I wasn't planning on it," the Irken admitted, "but if you want me to; I guess I have no choice."

Dib averted his eyes. "No, no it's up to you."

Zim shrugged his shoulders. "I'll take that as a 'Dib wants me to stay.'" There was a warm smile on his face. "However, if you need anything, just ask."

"No, I can just sleep in my boxers." He sat on the edge of the bed and started to take off his boots.

Zim flushed. Just his boxers? Oh dear sweet mother of Irk! He couldn't handle it – could he handle it? His spooch did back flips as the warm feeling came back to haunt his abdomen. He'd have to handle it. He didn't think he could leave Dib alone like this in his base. He flopped down on the edge of the bed, pulling a blanket towards him. Fingering the fluffy fabric, he contemplated what his mind had gotten into. His better sense was laughing at him now. It hadn't died – it simply had radiation poisoning. Damn.

He felt the bed sink next to him as Dib sat down. At least the boy had the decency to leave his shirt on. But his legs were enticing. Dib rarely wore shorts and when he did it was only on days that were really hot. Therefore, he had ghost white legs. They were sexy in a way. They were quite exotic for the Irken who was so used to the solidarity of the green skin of the Irken race. A hand slowly reached out to touch his leg, but a hand intercepted and a pouting Irken looked up into the sultry eyes of the human.

A/N: Yeah... The Rated M stuff is coming... Soon... You shall see why it's rated thusly!! grins And thanks for all the reviews. Zimmly, there are some more amazing lines for you in this. ENJOYYY!!


	7. Chapter 7

ZADR

**ZADR? Or DAZR?  
**By Raven  
**Rating:** M (FOR LATER STUFF)  
**Warnings:** romance and a wee bit of violence  
**Pairing:** ZADR  
**Disclaimer:** Invader Zim is owned by Jhonen Vasquez, but this lovely ZADR belongs to me  
**Summary:** Hi Skool is hell, but not everyone sees it that way. Can two long time enemies become the closest of companions? Only one way to find out. -ZADR-

CHAPTER 7

Zim didn't know what happened, where his shirt was, or why he was on his back. All he knew was that Dib was kissing him and oh did it feel so good! He didn't bother with the details. He didn't need to – especially since Dib's lips had trailed down to the Irken's neck and they were slowly sucking the life out of his skin. Zim noticed there was a deep purr resonating in his own chest. He was getting too into this. And the purr only seemed to push Dib further on his path of hot kisses trailing from the alien's jaw to his collar bone. Of course, they burned a little, seeing as human saliva is mostly water, but in his heightened sensitivity, the burn was slight and simply driving Zim insane with ecstasy.

Then it hit him. If Dib was doing this, he had to feel some sort of attraction to him, right? This thought just elated him. "Dib," he breathed. The boy looked up, taking his mouth away if only for a moment to turn his attention to the Irken.

"Yes?" he answered, tracing his fingers over the Irken's ribs.

"How do you feel about me?" he asked, petting Dib's scythe shaped devil-lock. "Do you love me yet?"

Dib placed a warm, gentle kiss on the Irken's skin. "I like you Zim, I like you a lot," he said, more to the alien's green neck than his face. He interrupted himself to place another kiss against the sensitive skin. "But yes, I do love you." Another kiss. "I love you a lot." This time he kissed the Irken's cheek. "And I've loved you for a long time." Smooth lips pressed firmly onto the others. "That's what you've been wrong about all this time."

Zim didn't even have time to think about an answer as all pak function and proper cerebral function suddenly stopped and the ancient, primitive brain stem took over with only one goal in mind: mating. Oh boy was Zim fucked now. Well, actually Dib more so than Zim, but anyway, it didn't matter. The everyday-Zim was gone and replaced with "Oh-Irk-I-need-to-screw-something-right-now" Zim. Dib was screwed if he even _considered_ reasoning with this side of Zim. This Zim definitely wouldn't listen. This Zim knew nothing of reasoning. This Zim only wanted to hear sounds of intense pleasure, no whining or reason; just moans and groans.

It was a matter of seconds before Dib was on the bottom, moaning into Zim's neck as the Irken nibbled at tender neck-flesh and eased the boy's shirt off. This was it, Dib and Zim finally together – finally in love and with each other. And Zim was about to get everything he had ever wanted. But then it happened.

Suddenly, a sharp, stabbing pain, pierced his squiggly spooch. He leaped back, grabbing at his naked abdomen. This couldn't be happening! He cried out, doubling over in pain as another stab shot through him. "Oh, God…" The Creator's name came out in a twisted way, the word heard a thousand times before, but never said; totally foreign to his snaky tongue.

Dib was on his knees at the Irken's side, but Zim didn't notice, too busy dealing with the agonizing pain. "Zim? What's wrong? Are you okay?" The questions kept pouring out of the boy's to such an extent that the alien finally noticed the annoyance and grabbed Dib roughly by the throat, squelching any further noise that would come from it.

"Do I _look_ okay?" The human shook his head. "That's what I tho-AH!" As another stab ravaged his insides, Zim let go of Dib's neck, pulling the hand back to his stomach in since it felt like it was going to explode now. Oh he was royally screwed! If he remembered anything from Irken biology, it was _this_. He knew what this was. This was The Change. Zim was changing sex to better suit Dib. He honestly didn't think the human was capable of doing such a thing himself, but the Irken had never expected to go through the horrible phenomena either. "Get… Away…" he breathed as he attempted to crawl away from Dib. "Just get… Away… Before… I _kill_ you…"

"But, Zim –"

"GO! NOW!" The Irken shouted, glaring blood red eyes at the creature he loved so much. "You don't want to know what you've just done to me!"

"But I want to! Just tell me!" Dib screamed, silencing the Irken. Zim stared in shock at the human. "Look," Dib began, his voice much more calm this time. "I won't understand anything if you don't tell me what's going on! What did I do to you?"

"You…" He blushed, suddenly embarrassed. "You changed… My _sex_…"

Dumbfounded, Dib's jaw dropped. "I _what_?"

Another pain stabbed the Irken so he couldn't answer immediately. The human made no attempt to reach for the alien now. Taking a gasp of air, Zim began to explain. "Irkens are hermaphrodites. Sometimes we change sexes to accommodate for their partner. This time it's involuntary so it – Ah –" he paused for another pain. "Hurts a lot more… I chose to be male when I reached maturity. But now… You've made me a _girl_, stupid big-headed Earth-stink!"

"My head's not big!" An automatic response he obviously didn't mean to ay since he clapped his hands over his mouth. "S-Sorry…" he mumbled. "I didn't mean to say that." He reached out now and petted back the Irken's wilted lekku. A shiver went down the alien's spine as the action was performed. "So you're a girl now?" Zim nodded. Dib took a second for this to soak in. "You know, this might work out better."

Zim glared at him. "What do you mean…?"

"Well, it'll make it easier for us to… you know…" He blushed a dark cherry red. "Well, _you know_."

The Irken's eyes widened. "Mate?" he ventured, his voice high and squeaky in his shocked state. It would make it easier… but he wouldn't be dominating. He would be dominated – something he definitely wasn't used to.

Dib nodded. "If that's what you want to call it." His hand dropped to lift the Irken's chin. "Look, Zim, I don't care if you've changed into a girl. I still love you."

Zim gulped. Apparently it was obvious he didn't like the fact he was changing. He was about to open his mouth to speak when another pain seized him. He finally collapsed into Dib's lap where he rested his head indefinitely. He felt Dib's hand brush over his lekku. This attention allowed him to relax a little as the pains came and went and finally went away, leaving the Irken tired and cold. "Dib," he mumbled, his voice slightly higher than normal. "I'm cold."

Dib had nearly fallen asleep and long ago stopped petting Zim's lekku. He rubbed one eye now and looked around for a blanket. There was a pink one nearby, but just out of his reach. "Hold on just a second." He eased the alien off his lap and onto the floor. He got up and grabbed the blanket and returned to the Irken. Placing the blanket and returned to the Irken. Placing the blanket on the bed, he slipped his arms under him and picked him up. He almost dropped him too when he noticed a significant change on Zim's chest. Thankfully he regained his composure – sort of. He had a deep red blush on his face and he refused to look at him until he had covered up the feminized Irken.

Zim grabbed the hem of his boxers as he began to move away. "You aren't leaving, are you?" he asked.

Dib shook his head. "No. Just getting another blanket and some pillows." The human crawled away as the Irken let him go.

Zim fell into his own thoughts. Dib must be wondering what the hell was wrong with the Irken. After all, how often was it that someone changed gender? The alien pulled the blanket closer as he rolled onto his side. Man, this has to be weird for him. But what could he do? It had already happened so there was no going back for at least a month. And because of that, Zim was stuck as a _girl_.

Some time after this realization, Zim fell asleep, totally exhausted. He woke up hours later when he realized he was alone.

Clutching the blanket to his chest, he looked around the room. It was empty. Zim almost swore under his breath until he noticed Dib's pants were still there and a piece of paper was laying on top of them. He crawled over and picked it up. It said Dib was upstairs making breakfast. The Irken couldn't help but smile. That was sweet of him.

The door suddenly opened and GIR came bouncing in. "MASTA!" he screamed, leaping forward. "There's a strange guy in da kitchen makin' WAFFLEZ! WHY is he in da kitchen? WHY is he makin' da wafflez? And WHY is his head so BIG?!" He looked up from where he had landed on the bed and screamed bloody murder. "YOU'S A GURL! WHAT HAPPENED TO JOO?"

Zim smacked the annoying robot so hard he went flying across the room. "Shut your mouth. You just ruined my mood. Annoying robot…" He stood, wrapping the blanket around him to hide his nakedness. He hadn't been a girl in a really long time so it was odd to suddenly feel the swells on his chest again. He couldn't fathom what he looked like at this point. He stepped into the changing room and reached for a touch-screen panel. "Computer, assemble female Earth shirt."

"Whaaat? Have you gone girl on us, Zim?" the computer responded, being decidedly cheeky today.

"Make me an Irken chest support as well," he growled. "And make it snappy!"

"Gosh… You don't have to get a 'tude with me. Gimmie a second…"

A cabinet opened with a burst of foggy smoke. Inside lay a standard black baby-doll cut t-shirt and the "Irken chest support" which was more or less a pale green bra when you got right down to it.

"All done. Are you happy now?" The computer sighed and shut up as Zim got dressed. He was having a hard time getting the shirt on over his now curly lekku. HE hated being a girl. Why else had he chosen to be a boy before? He let out a loud and violent sigh. This was going to suck really bad. Then another thought struck him How the hell was he supposed to go to skool when he looked more like a she?!

"Damnit!" he yelled, banging a fist against the wall. "How the hell am I supposed to function like this?! I could try that wrapping thing but that's so time consuming… GAH! STUPID HUMAN!" He felt tears stinging his eyes. "Stupid female hormones! Stupid everything! I am so royally fucked that I have no idea what to do! What am I supposed to DO?! I can't miss a month of skool, can I? No, there would go everything! But if I go like this… DAMN!" He let out a string of alien swear words. HE was more screwed now that he ever had been in all of the years he'd been stuck on the planet. Seven years and this was the worst it had ever been. But at least he wasn't totally alone. He had Dib now, right? And Dib was upstairs making his favorite. He shouldn't be down here sulking while Dib was up there slaving over a hot waffle iron! Yeah! He should be up there eating those delicious love-made wafflez! He would even take the couch elevator just to surprise his Diblet.

Dashing back to his room, he slid over the tiles in his sock feet. He had a wide grin on his face. Surprising Dib would be fun! He was so excited, the elevator ride seemed three times as long. Jumping off the couch and landing cat-like on the floor, he scampered to the doorway between the living room and the kitchen. And there was Dib in his boxers wearing a pink apron Zim was sure he had stolen from GIR and making some of the tastiest looking waffles Zim had ever seen. He suddenly realized how hungry he was. All thoughts of hunger aside though, Zim focused on his target – Dib. He looked so cute standing there in the kitchen all alone and helpless-like.

Thin metal legs slipped out of is pak to help him stealthily inch across the kitchen floor. A foot away from him, he let himself rest on his own feet. A toothy grin spread over his face as he reached toward the boy. "MINE!" he squealed and grabbed him around the waist, pulling him close.

He certainly surprised the Earthling who seemed to jump three feet into the air. "Holy-" he gasped, turning around in the Irken's arms. There was batter splattered on his face and he had a spatula in one hand. "Where'd you come from?"

"The couch," Zim explained, loosening his grip a tiny bit. "You made my favorite."

"I know," Dib said, taking a curled lekku in one hand. "They're curly?"

"Yeah," Zim replied, going lax at the touch. "Most girls on Irk have curly lekku. Some times they're straight. Mine go curly." He snuggled a cheek into the fabric of Dib's shirt. "You like?"

Dib's hand drew down the length of the stalk. He lowered his lips to kiss the tip of the curl. "Mm hmm… They're very cute."

Zim pulled him closer, squirming slightly. "Just cute?"

Tilting the Irken's chin up to a point where he could see the entirety of his face. "No, you're beautiful." Then he kissed him. At first it was a lazy warm kiss, then Zim felt something a lot hotter against his lips – Dib's tongue. And he couldn't help leave such a thing outside all alone in the cold, he had to bring it inside. Soon his snaky tongue had wrapped around the thickness of Dib's. As this kiss deepened, Dib's arms wrapped around Zim's narrow hips as Zim's went around the boy's shoulders. But this didn't satisfy Zim after a little while. A hand slid down Dib's arm until he could grasp just below his elbow and pull his arm away then his own hand slipped down the fleshy arm to the human's hand which he then placed on his chest, leaving Dib to do as he may as the Irken returned his full attention to the human's soft tongue.

Dib's hand slid from where it had been placed, high on the Irken's collar bone to the soft flesh of a newly formed breast. Then Dib stopped, pulling away from Zim, leaving the alien in a state of shocked dejection.

"The waffles!" Dib turned back to the smoking iron. "Damnit, damnit, damnit!" He flipped a blackened waffle out of the iron and into the trash. He glanced over his shoulder at the whimpering alien. "Zim?" He turned to him now. "Oh, Zim!" He dropped the spatula and threw his arms around the Irken. "I'm sorry! How can I make it feel better!"

"Waffles," Zim replied, slightly shocked at the sudden hug. "Just fix me a stack of waffles." He pulled out of the human's grasp and sat down at the table.

Dib blinked. "Are you sure you're okay? I'm really sorry. It's just the waffle was burning," he rambled while he fixed a stack of waffles. "You know the smell of burning food is nasty. I can't stand it. So, sorry." He placed a stack of waffles and the syrup bottle in front of the alien and gave him a peck on the top of the head. "I hope I can make it feel better." He returned to the counter to fix himself a stack."

Zim looked around his plate, but couldn't find a single piece of silverware. "Fork?" he said, anticipating the boy bringing him the implement. But he got a much different reaction than he expected.

Dib turned around, his face red. "What did you say?"

Zim held up his empty fist and pointed to it. "Fork, Dib. I can't eat without a fork. Jeez! Get you're mind out of the gutter." He snickered when Dib turned back around, redder than before. Sitting down, he thrust the silverware across the table and waited for the giggling Irken to take it.

"You want this right? Why don't you take it?" the boy asked.

Claws slowly curled around the metal and Dib's hand. "Thank you…" Zim replied, adding a soft purr at the end.

The human went a little slack, a happy, lazy grin curling onto his face. "You're welcome…" He let out a silly giggle.

Zim raised a brow in confusion at the behavior. "Dib…? Are you okay?" The human nodded, stabbing his fork into a stack of waffles. "Dib?" The human nodded again. "Are you even listening to me?" Dib nodded once more. "All right you big-headed Earth-filth! Can you hear me?" Dib nodded, but didn't respond to the insults like he normally would. "That's it!" He got up and sat on the table in front of the boy. "Diblet, wake up." He snapped his fingers and Dib's head jerked up.

"What happened?"

"Apparently my purr is hypnotic." He placed a soft kiss on the tip of the boy's nose. "But now, waffles."


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

A/N: THERE IS A MATURE WARNING ON THIS DEVIATION BECAUSE THERE IS SEX IN IT. IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 18, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER. I CAN PROVIDE YOU WITH A CLEAN COPY OF THE CHAPTER IF YOU WISH.

They both devoured a stack each and went into the living room to enjoy some TV time. It was Saturday so they settled on watching cartoons and just chilling out. However, that only lasted for a few minutes. It started with Dib petting Zim's lekku. Then with the Irken curling up in his lap. And then with the warm purr. It seemed the purr was what turned the boy on so much and triggered such amazing things to happen.

Suddenly, Zim felt forceful lips on his as the boy moved to a point where he was straddling the Irken's narrow hips. His hands rested by the tender skin of his neck as once more lithe tongue and thick one entwined in a dance of ecstasy.

Zim's arms went around the boy's waist pulling him closer. As they grew less aware of the world around them, one of Dib's hands moved to idly play with the Irken's lekku while the other traced the length of the alien's body, starting at the shoulder and slowly slipping down until it came to a halt at the hem of his t-shirt. With a quick movement, the curious appendage slipped under the fabric and slid across the Irken's navel-less abdomen sending a glorious shiver through the alien's body. Oh, Dib was so close to victory! Zim didn't mind: the human could have him – all of him. That's all the alien wanted at the moment – Dib, Dib and more Dib!

The Irken let out a gasp as the human moved to suck and nibble on the skin of his neck. The hand that had slipped under Zim's shirt was making its way ever-so-slowly to the top of Zim's chest and the soft breasts that had grown there the night before.

Zim was left feeling idle and began trying to find a way to get Dib's shirt off of him. He whined in protest as Dib stopped what he was doing and took it off himself. He threw the clothing onto the back of the couch and let Zim ogle him while he stretched. "Why don't we go _downstairs_?" Dib asked in that sexy voice of his.

Zim nodded frantically, trying to get up so he could reach the controls but Dib wouldn't budge from where he sat, straddling the poor alien. "I can't get up!" he whined pitifully.

Dib leaned down and whispered against his antennae, "Computer takes voice commands."

"Oh yeah! Computer! Elevator! Down! NOW!" Not even a complete sentence! Not that it mattered. The elevator started moving right away as the Irken pulled Dib that much closer with an "you-are-so-mine-now!" look on his face. Claws curled around the back of the boy's neck as their lips met again in a lazy kiss.

The doors opened and Dib stood up, still kissing Zim, and picked him up bridal style.

Zim grinned against Dib's lips as the human stumbled toward the bed. "A little to the left," he suggested as the human hit the edge of the bed with his shin.

Dib swore under his breath and literally threw Zim onto the bed. The Irken gasped, landing awkwardly on his side, rolling over onto his stomach. He glared up at the human, pouting slightly at being thrown. "You must be more careful with Zim. He is, after all, more fragile now." Yes, he was playing on the myth of the weaker sex – which seemed to hold true on this planet, but not on his own.

"Yeah, right," Dib hissed in reply, amber eyes glowing as he looked the Irken over. He had put his hurt leg up on the bed, rubbing the bruising spot absently. "Changed body or not, you're still Zim, space boy. Or should I call you space _girl_?"

"Space boy will suffice," Zim said, nodding sagely before grinning and reaching to grab Dib's hand away from his leg. He was successful in his attempt and dragged the human toward him. "Because I don't plan on being a girl for much longer." A smirk flitted across the Irken's face before he leaned very close, his expression changing to one of the utmost seriousness. "I don't plan on being the bottom all the time either, Diblet."

Dib grinned. "I wasn't planning on you being the bottom all the time, either, space boy…" Then he kissed him. Zim's mind didn't even have a chance to process anything before it was overwhelmed with feeling. His blood was rushing through his veins and something deep inside of him was singing as his entire body went hyper sensitive. He could feel Dib's fingers running up and down his side, slipping under his shirt, curling over his skin. A low moan erupted from Zim's throat. "Oh my Tallest!" he cried against Dib's lips. "D-Dib!" The sensations he was getting just from mere touch was driving him wild. He didn't even know if he could last through everything he knew the human was sure to want to do. He'd never felt passion this intense before in his relatively long life – by Earth standards of course. He was practically Dib's age in the Irken equivalent of a life span. But still, Zim had been around long enough to know a thing or two about the way these things were done.

Finally, he felt the human's hand cup a tender breast, kneading it softly with his finger tips. Zim's back arched as a keening moan slipped from his lips and past Dib's. The human responded with a deep groan, his hips rolling against him. Zim could feel the hardness of him, rubbing against his thigh.

The human was just as turned on as the alien. It was marvelous to know such a thing. Zim's level of arousal skyrocketed. He rubbed against the human, making sure that he was rubbing the Dib-thing's member with his alien thigh very, very well. It only got harder and that only turned the Irken on more. "Diblet..." he muttered when they parted to breathe. "Please...?"

Clothes were strewn all over the room and the Irken and human were lying intertwined on the bed. They were naked, of course and their bodies were moving rhythmically. Both were breathing heavily, moans coming every once in a while. Dib moved and rolled Zim onto his back. He didn't go for the obvious hole this time though. He decided it was time to test the waters that would end up being what happened more often than not. Zim stiffened as he felt Dib's member against his back entrance. "Be gentle," he whispered. It had been a long time for the Irken and the last time he had felt something inside of him there... It hadn't been by choice.

Dib nodded, closing his eyes and pressing forward ever so gently. There was a lot of resistance and Zim groaned. It sounded pleasured. Dib didn't like the gasp though when the opening spread around him though. That sounded pained. "Do you want me to stop," he asked the alien. Zim shook his head, taking deeper breaths. Dib slowly pressed forward since Zim hadn't objected. It was tight, so very tight... It felt wonderful. Zim's other hole had felt tight as well, but this was so much more so... It wasn't what he had expected. He'd expected it to be so tight it would hurt, but it didn't. It was just the right tightness. He moaned softly, his eyes rolling back in his head. He rolled his hips a little bit, pulling out just a little bit, then pushing in more.

Zim was clutching the sheets. This felt better than it had the last time, thank the Tallests. He didn't know if he could take that kind of pain ever again. Dib was being so gentle with him though, even though he didn't know about that horrible time. He would never tell Dib about that either. The human was different than that Irken had been. Dib was sweet and gentle and just the right size. The Irken... He pushed the memory from his mind. He would erase it and replace it with this memory. He would pretend that this was his first time even though it definitely was not. He whimpered as Dib pushed deeper. The strain was starting to hurt. The human stopped dead and looked down at him, concerned.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, leaning closer to him. The Irken just nodded and Dib pressed a bit deeper, slipping in another inch. Zim moaned loudly.

"Next time I'm on top," he vowed, mostly to himself. Dib didn't seem to hear him. He was paying more attention to what his dick was doing than what Zim was saying. That was okay with the Irken. He didn't want the human somehow reading his mind and realizing just what he was doing. Zim gasped out. He could feel Dib's hips against his thighs. He was all the way in now, stretching him tight and making him feel full.

Dib stayed where he was for a long moment, breathing hard. "God, you are so tight," he whispered, sounding like he was in heaven. And indeed, that's exactly what he thought. He thought he'd died and gone to heaven and Zim had fallen in love with him and everything was perfect.

Zim didn't see it quite as heaven, but at least it wasn't hell. He shifted slightly and Dib twitched inside of him, causing the Irken to gasp. Slowly, Dib started to move and Zim fell still, allowing Dib to do the work. One of the human's idle hands moved down to tease his new lady parts. Zim moaned loudly as he stroked just right, teasing in just the right areas. His hips bucked, giving Dib an excuse to move faster, harder. It didn't take long for Zim to climax.

The Irken screamed, his back arching into Dib, who hissed in pleasure as Zim writhed below him. Dib pulled out when it was too much and climaxed as well, spurting all over the bedspread so he wouldn't burn Zim. The Irken would've smiled at the gesture if he wasn't so busy coming down from his own orgasm. That had been so intense! He hadn't had one that good in a long time!

Panting, Dib collapsed next to the Irken and pulled him into a tight embrace. His body was slick with sweat and it stung Zim's skin, but Zim didn't care. He cuddled closer to the human, kissing his neck in thanks. He'd needed that. He'd needed it for years now. When was the last time he'd been laid? He could barely remember now. "Thank you," he whispered quietly to his lover.

Dib almost didn't hear him his voice was so soft. Miraculously, he did. "You're welcome." He whispered back, kissing the top of his head. He pet the alien, pawing at his breasts.

Zim started to get turned on again as Dib continued. If he kept this up, they wouldn't be getting out of bed. The alien noticed that Dib was becoming aroused again as well. Zim didn't waste it.

They made love at least four times that morning. Zim lost count and it didn't matter. He was currently curled up against Dib in his own bed, sleeping off his sex-induced stupor. Dib was fast asleep as well and the pair would've remained that way if the communications alarm hadn't started going off. Zim bolted upright, not sure what was going on, but wanting to murder whoever was calling him.

"COMPUTER!" he shouted. "Who is calling!"

"The Talletsts," the computer answered lamely, tacking on a little 'duh' at the end for emphasis.

Zim's lekku wilted. "The... The Tallests?" They hadn't called him in years. Or ever for that matter. He'd almost always been the one to call them! And here he was, changed into a girl and completely naked. Dammit, this wasn't fair! "What do they want!" he asked, though he wasn't expecting an answer.

Dib had woken up because of all of the shouting. "What's going on?" he murmured, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"My leaders are calling. Where are my clothes?"

"The Tallests refuse to wait any longer." The computer announced as a screen popped out of the wall and hummed to life.

Panicking, Zim threw a blanket over his head, bundling up as if to pretend he had a cold. Strategically, he stepped in front of Dib, covering him up. He would NOT let his Tallests know that there was a human in his base – and in his bed. "My Tallests!" Zim nearly shouted when the screen finally showed them.

"Zim, what's going on?" Tallest Purple asked, peering at him. "You always answer on the first ring."

"I'm sorry my Tallests. I was simply asleep." It was the truth, right? Then why did he sound like he was lying.

Tallest Red gave him a look that showed disbelief. "Right. Anyway. We're calling for a progress report."

Progress report? Really? What should he say? He didn't have any progress! He hadn't tried to take over the planet in years! "I, um..." He looked around the room, fretting. He didn't have anything to say. He had nothing to show them.

"Hey! What's that? Who's there?" Tallest Purple yelled, pointing at the area next to Zim.

Zim looked over and to his horror, Dib had peeked around him to stare at the leaders of the Irken Empire. "This... This is..." He sputtered for a moment, looking at Dib like he was about to die from embarrassment.

"I'm his new weapon," Dib explained, looking lazily from Zim over to the Tallests. "He cloned his greatest enemy, who happens to have full access to all of the Earth's weapons."

Tallest Purple made an 'ooooooooh!' sound, excited by the prospect. "Are you going to blow the planet up then? We don't have any use for it."

Zim looked back at the Tallest. If the Empire had no use for it, why was he even here? "Um... YES! Yes, the mighty Zim will conquer this puny planet by blowing it up!"

Dib shook next to him as if he were laughing. Zim kicked him, effectively shutting him up.

"Why are you wrapped in a blanket, Zim?" Red asked, peering at him with narrowed, suspicious eyes. "You sound funny."

"I am sick!" he declared with a stupid smile.

"Oh, well... Report back when the planet is destroyed." With that said, Red cut the transmission.

Zim collapsed back onto the bed, Dib wrapping his arms around the Irken. He looked up at the human, a tragic look on his face. "You realize you just sentenced your planet to death, right?"

~-+-~


End file.
